Héroe en la oscuridad
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Reencarnar en el mundo DxD es terrible. Reencarnar como heredero de Hassan-I-Sabbad, líder del clan de asesino, lo hace peor, pero incluso…alguna veces, asesinos pueden ser héroes. Auto-insert OC.
1. Vida 0

**Héroe en oscuridad.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

" **Reencarnar en el mundo DxD es terrible. Reencarnar como heredero de Hassan-I-Sabbad, líder del clan de asesino, lo hace peor, pero incluso…alguna veces, asesinos pueden ser héroes"**

* * *

 **Vida 0.**

Morir apesta.

Claro, dejando a un lado del melodrama y todo, fue pura suerte que fue rápido y sin dolor. Hubo miedo ante el inminente final claro….pero como que por cinco o seis segundos.

Había tanto que había dejado sin concluir.

¡Por dios, se perdería sus mangas y anime favoritos!

Si, por eso morir apestaba.

Oh si, seguro que muchos se habrán dado cuenta:

¿Cómo es que sigo consciente? ¿Cómo soy capaz de pensar plenamente como si fuera una persona viva?

Porque al parecer estoy vivo.

Hurra.

Bueno no es para tanto, al parecer reencarne, no me gusta dar vuelta al asunto.

Y al parecer, eso no es lo más extraño.

Después de las horas más incomodas, traumáticas y horribles de mi vida (y segunda vida por cierto) sufrí la experiencia de ser traído al mundo. O el modo lindo de decir que fui expulsado de una %#$$%.

Mmmmm perdón, la experiencia fue francamente horrible.

Espero encontrar algún día a un mago capaz para que borre ese evento de mi memoria.

No quiero volverme asexual (Sin ofender a las personas de tal orientación sexual o en este caso nula, una vez más, sin ofender (que complicada es la sociedad que vivimos como para que comentarios inocentes como estés causen problemas))

Como sea regresando al punto principal en el que quería llegar, después de ese traumático evento todo de ahí se fue a lo absurdo y supe de ahí que nada era normal.

Si alguien pasara por mí misma situación lo normal es que esperarían que hubieran nacido en un hospital o algún lugar acogedor o lugares extraños, algunas parejas no tienen el tiempo o recursos para ir a los hospitales al final de todo.

Ver que naciste en una catatumba rodeado de ancianos cantando en un lenguaje desconocido y con notables marcas raras en toda la habitación que irradiaban una luz, que después descubriría, mágica no es algo normal.

Vivimos en un mundo donde mujeres pueden dar a luz en piscinas solo porque si y cuando dijo que el lugar donde nací es bizarro es porque lo es.

Mi vida anterior no fue la gran cosa.

Un perdedor que sufrió de abuso doméstico, escolar y social durante casi toda su vida no es digno de ser notado, trate de ser un ser humano decente pero la vida misma me demostró que al final eso no era suficiente, al morir lo único que lamentaba era como no podría seguir con mis pasatiempos.

En ocasiones siento añoranzas por mis familiares perdidos pero me recuerdo que ellos continuaran sus vidas sin mí, es natural, lo he visto pasar y no tiene nada de malo en eso.

Por ello días después de mi nacimiento fui capaz de ver por primera vez, cara a cara, a mi madre.

Era una mujer de apariencia islámica con lo único extraño es tener alrededor de unos veinte años y tener el pelo morado.

Y después la vi morir.

Llore por días al presenciar esto.

Y nadie me consoló.

Fue verdadero sufrimiento y lo peor fue que ese era el inicio.

Como lo dije, yo soy una persona decente pero la vida misma se la empeña en recordarme algo:

La vida apesta.

Y lo que me hace decir esto una vez más:

La muerte apesta.

Porque ni ella me dio la paz que en vida no tuve.

Ok, rayos ya me puse deprimido de nuevo.

…

* * *

….

Bueno después de comer un sándwich y ver videos de YouTube ya me calme, supongo que poder seguir contando lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Yo nací en el mundo de DxD.

Básicamente en el mundo en donde suceden las aventuras de Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory y su nobleza, el mundo en donde habitan los ángeles, ángeles caídos, diablos, dioses, Youkais, dragones y muchos seres mitológicos.

Al saber esto creí que me había vuelto loco.

Fue un tiempo muy extraño antes de que recobrara la compostura.

Como sea, la cosa es que yo no nací siendo una persona normal.

Nací siendo un descendiente de un héroe.

(Una parte de mi deseaba con fervor que fuera descendiente de al menos un faraón egipcio, no sé dónde estaba, no sé si aquellos ancianos que acompañaban a mi fallecida nueva madre eran de Egipto o algún país o lugar cercano, yo la verdad no sé, no fui muy bueno en la escuela)

Pero no un héroe reconocido.

Sino de un asesino.

O más bien descendiente de un culto de asesinos.

Sí, soy descendiente de Hassan-i-Sabbad.

Aparte de Highschool DxD había otra serie que me gustaba a montón en mi vida anterior: Fate Stay Night.

Era una serie en donde siete magos invocaban desde el más allá a los héroes antiguos a luchar por un deseo.

Básicamente ese era un resumen muy corto de esa asombrosa serie.

Uno de esos héroes es Hassan-i-Sabbad aunque era francamente subestimado y dejado de lado por otros héroes más llamativos.

Pero no es como se le puede llamar a esta persona como un héroe.

Porque era un asesino.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Para resumir lo que yo sé, que no es mucho, Hassan-i-Sabbad fue un misionero creyente de una rama del islam (si alguien quiere corregirme en esto, adelante, soy un tarado que no se nada) que fundo el Hashshashin o conocida mejor como la orden de los asesinos, para resumirlo la orden existió para la eliminación de enemigos que amenazaban a su religión o en su caso eliminaban a las amenazas para los habitantes de irán que practican el islamismo, como ejemplo en su tiempo de apogeo, enfrentarse a los invasores cristianos.

La orden en si fue la más eficiente, en su época, en la creación de asesinos para cumplir con los objetivos de la orden, generales, lideres, objetivos, nada se le escapaba pero aunque eran una orden de asesinos, estos mismos no dañaban usualmente a los civiles, lograron amasar un poder político y social en los pueblos alrededor de Alamut, en donde sería su sede por siglos.

La orden logro sus cometidos a un nivel sin precedente, sus misiones siempre eran logrado eficientemente, es más fueron capaces de incluso causar caos en las cruzadas y eliminar grandes grupos de invasores cristianos que planeaban la eliminación del islam, como religión, a los habitantes de irán, de hecho uno de los lideres, Rashid al-Din Sinan, se hizo reconocido en la época medieval por sus grandes hazañas.

Pero desgraciadamente la orden termino en la derrota contra los mongoles y eventualmente los sobrevivientes fueron aplastados por la inquisición.

Esto no lo dijeron en el colegio pero que se le va a hacer.

Aunque puede ser que tenga algo mal ahí, no soy bueno con los estudios.

Pero eso no cambio un hecho.

Soy el único descendiente directo del original viejo de la montaña, Hassan-I-Sabbad.

Y eso explicaba un poco más mi situación y porque termine experimentado un comienzo horrible.

Verán, los ancianos que me cuidaron después la muerte de mi madre son descendientes lejanos de acólitos del Hashshashin y deseaban recrear su orden una vez más, considerando lo que sé que sucederá en irán en unos años, puedo entender en parte porque desean hacer una nueva orden de asesinos.

Proteger el islam, una religión que no sigo y seguir, sin ofender a quienes lo practica, es algo que puedo entender.

Los ataques terrorista cometidos por gente como Sadam Husein causaron más mal que bien a los civiles que no tienen nada que ver con las disputas políticas que llevo a toda esa oleada de terrorismo sucediera.

No soy bueno con la historia y soy obtuso, lo sé, no me importa, no sé cómo sucedieron esas cosas pero al parecer renací como un iraní y eso significa que estoy viviendo en uno de los lugares más caóticos del mundo.

Tengo miedo.

Y peor que renací en un mundo en donde lo mitológico existe.

Sé que suena ilógico, no sé cómo hablar el lenguaje local cuando recién nací, por lo tanto no supe distinguir las cosas que los ancianos hablaban cuando era un niño, pero esto lo supe ya mayor así que podre recapitular que carajo pasó en mi segundo nacimiento:

La orden sabe de lo sobrenatural y han visto como la facción diablo ha ganado fuerza y como al mismo tiempo ha causado problemas con ello.

Resulta que el número de diablos parásitos es bastante alto y peor que algunos se la van por ahí en todo el mundo a causar caos.

Por eso esos viejos deseaban iniciar una nueva orden de asesinos no solo para mantener en jaque aquellos enemigos de su religión sino también tratar con lo sobrenatural.

No era el único que había sido "creado" para nacer ese día.

Descubrir años después cerrado en toda una catatumba enterrado en lo más profundo de la montaña una legión de homúnculos creados artificialmente mantenidos en estasis en grandes tubos de vidrios.

Al parecer iban a ser mis seguidores cuando mi entrenamiento como un asesino terminara.

Oh sí, mi entrenamiento, ja, en una parte de mí me da asco recordar ese tiempo pero otra parte me da risa porque aunque solido era el plan de los ancianos, no les funciono cuando el heredero de Hasan-i-Sabbad era en realidad una persona mayor en su uso y razón.

Si hubiera sido un niño cualquiera de seguro habría terminado como ellos querían.

Oh sí, yo me convertí en Hasan-i-Sabbad, mi nombre actual digno de descendiente del viejo de la montaña y esos homúnculos se convirtieron en mis leales seguidores pero eso era historia para después.

Les cuento porque mi nueva madre murió frente a mis ojos.

Mi nacimiento no fue de lo más natural que se diga.

Después de muchos siglos de búsqueda estos ancianos seniles lograron encontrar ADN del original viejo de la montaña y lo usaron junto con un montón de magia para infundirlo en una joven mujer fértil, mi madre, es lógico en verdad ya que mi nacimiento no puede ser posible por medio natural.

Tristemente el nacimiento fue demasiado para ella, por lo tanto explica cómo murió.

A día de hoy eso aun duele.

Al menos ella me dio un regalo que siempre atesorare.

Mi nuevo nombre original: Azim que en árabe significa defensor.

Y eso fue suficiente para darme fuerza a lo que tuve que experimentar por los siguientes años.

Verán, esos ancianos estaban muy empañados en su loco plan y se extralimitaron conmigo, incluso cuando ni sabía caminar comenzaron a entrenarme, primero en usar drogas, inyecciones y comida especial para hacer mi cuerpo de infante inmunes a todos los venenos y darme la mayor de las fuerzas.

Fue una tortura.

Fue…fue lo mismo que experimento John-117 y los Spartan en los juegos de Halo.

Si, suena raro que saque tal tema en medio de algo serio pero era la mejor forma de explicar lo que tuve que experimentar.

Creo que estoy un poco loco, lo admito pero después de lo que pase, es compresible.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

Lo peor fue cuando me convirtieron en un asesino.

Je, era obvio que iba a suceder, era el descendiente del líder de los asesinos.

Era obvio que sucedería.

Yo a los cinco años frente a un prisionero capturado con cuchillo a la mano rodeado por unos viejos fanáticos gritándome a hacerlo.

A cumplir con mí destino.

A asesinar.

Fue difícil y me negué a las primeras claro pero al final fui obligado a ello y tome mi primera vida.

Por eso, sin ofender a nadie, no deje el catolicismo, aunque mi segunda vida mi etnia y nacionalidad se espera que siga el islam no puedo olvidar mi primera vida, tan mediocre, tan simple y sin sentido pero aun así tan pura a comparación a la que tengo ahora.

Y sabiendo que existe el cielo, aunque dios haya muerto, me hace ser devoto y orar por el perdón.

Pero eso no fue la única vez que mate y se en mi alma que no será la última.

Y ustedes se preguntan ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después? Porque es obvio que por la forma que he estado hablando estoy refiriéndome en tiempo pasado.

Porque si, en este momento tengo dieciséis años viendo videos de YouTube y comienzo fritura en mi apartamento privado en china esperando de la llegada de mis cuatros aliados de la Hero Faction.

Ha pasado tiempo desde mi entrenamiento, ha pasado tiempo que he tomado el nombre de Hassan-i-Sabbad para demostrar que su descendiente soy yo.

Ha pasado el tiempo.

Todo esto que les estoy contando no se trata de como metí de la nada en la vida de Hyoudou Issei y Rias Gremory, en donde obtuve un harem de la nada y me convertí en alguien importante, no, esto no es esa clase de historia que solo sirve para acariciar mi estúpido ego.

No.

Soy un humano, soy un descendiente de héroe y soy un asesino.

No hay aventuras espectaculares para mí como lo fueron para el Sekiryuutei y su harem.

Yo tengo mi propia historia.

Y mi viaje en este caótico mundo comenzó cuando en Alamut, durante mi entrenamiento como Hassan-i-Sabbad, descubrí un poder único blasfemo para alguien como yo.

El poder que me permitió cambiar el mundo con la esperanza de que, aunque sea un poco, se vuelva mejor.

 **Soy Hassan-i-Sabbad y les contare mi historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **No he hecho una historia en casi un año o más, no sé, este es una idea que me nació hacer, espero que les guste, quizás la continúe y esta vez será la única y centrada, verán que este Fanfic tendrá actualización más severa si recibe buenas críticas.**

 **Que contare sobre mi OC auto-Insert, Mmmmm bueno se contara poco a poco, en los siguientes capítulos como actuaria una persona en el mundo de DxD sin alterar directamente en el canon.**

 **Esto no es un Fanfic para acariciar mi ego en donde termino en la vida de los protagonista y gano toda la atención, este Fanfic es sobre un personaje original teniendo aventuras original, sobre como Hassan, que será referido así en este Fanfic, comenzara siendo un descendiente de héroe en irán y como terminara en la Hero Faction y después que seguirá a partir de ahí.**

 **Se poco de geografía e historia, así que si soy inexacto con algunos términos, discúlpenme.**

 **La creación de mi OC no es algo tirado de la nada, mucho de lo dicho aquí es tomado de hecho del canon de DxD, por ejemplo, creación de humanos artificiales es algo que salió en el volumen 23 de las novelas ligeras.**

* * *

 **Dejando de eso a un lado estoy aceptando cuatro OCs del público, todos descendientes de héroes, si deciden participar les recalco que la forma en que hare las personalidades de los OCs vendrá a mí, claro, ustedes dirán sus personalidades pero no hay que exagerar.**

 **Hay héroes que no pueden ser descendientes como los de la Hero Faction y también de personajes como Perseus y Beowulf, el primero se sabe en Dx4 que es un personaje canon y el último es miembro de la nobleza de Sirzechs. También héroes como Roland, San Jorge están prohibidos, sus armas santas ya tienen dueños después de todo.**

 **Hay reglas:**

 **Héroes indios están prohibidos. Demasiado poderosos, los más simples de ellos igual son capaces de hacerles frente a dioses.**

 **Gilgamesh y Enkidu están prohibidos. No sean mamones, ellos están rotos.**

 **Sacred Gears están permitidos obviamente pero Longinus están fuera de lo permitido y si desean un Sacred Gear tipo Dragon que sea uno de verdadera leyenda y que no sea OP.**

 **Mi propio personaje tiene Sacred Gear y está en el mismo nivel que el Sacred Gear de Saji así que se cuándo darle equilibrio a las cosas.**

 **Por ejemplo aquí hay héroes fuertes que podrían usar y que si no recibo ninguna petición usare al final de todo:**

 **Cu Chulainn, Pentesilea, Lancelot y Nitocris.**

 **Al final estoy dispuesto a discutir sobre el Fanfic si desean, dejen un Review con su opinión y listo, este es mi primera historia hecha en primera persona.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	2. Vida 1

**Héroe en oscuridad.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

" **Reencarnar en el mundo DxD es terrible. Reencarnar como heredero de Hassan-I-Sabbad, líder del clan de asesino, lo hace peor, pero incluso…alguna veces, asesinos pueden ser héroes"**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** _no soy codicioso así que aceptare los pocos Review que he recibido, me hicieron sentir bien y me dieron ganas de darle más a este Fanfic, me gustaría que dejaran más para que me ayuden a corregir mis problemas, mejorar y hacer algo que les satisfaga tanto a ustedes lectores como a mí el escritor._

 _Quisiera decir mucho más pero eso haría que todos perdamos el tiempo, todos queremos una buena historia y así tratare de dárselas. A todos aquellos que dejaron Review les agradezco mucho aunque alguien hizo un Review en ingles que mencionó algo sobre más de la identidad de Hassan-i-Sabbad, gracias por intentar corregir mis errores pero trata en español la próxima, mi amigo._

* * *

 **Vida 1.**

Tenía nueve años cuando sucedió todo.

El día anterior había terminado una misión de asesinato en iraq, no solo el viaje me tomo semanas a caballo para llegar a la ubicación sino tuve que hacer planificación extrema, esquivar patrullas fronterizas, soldados y demás para cumplir dicha misión.

Tengo nueve años pero el entrenamiento que he recibido de parte de los ancianos fue francamente eficaz.

Al pasar el tiempo pude notar que cualquier conocimiento, ya que era poco porque era un inculto que no veía las noticias en la televisión o en cualquier medio, que tenia de mi viejo mundo no serviría para nada.

Por un lado nací ya años después del 2001, por lo tanto la guerra contra el terrorismo que inicio estados unidos debido a los ataques terroristas iniciados por gente como Sadam Husein ya tenía tiempo que ha iniciado, en el otro lado también había que tomar en cuenta un hecho:

Renací en un mundo sobrenatural.

Aquí había cosas fuera de lo común que al final de todo me tocaba aprender desde cero.

Era lógico en verdad, la ciudad Kuoh es un ejemplo perfecto para explicar las consecuencias del resultado de un mundo con seres sobrenaturales habitando en ella, por ejemplo Atlántida aún existe, es un pequeño país que se ubica en una zona intermediaria en el océano indico.

Era lógico, **Poseidón** y muchos dioses más del mar si existen.

Así que mi misión en el día anterior fue asesinar a la cabecilla y todos sus consejeros de un grupo anarquista que dominaba una gran parte de mercado negro de armas que causaba que el conflicto armado en Irak se mantenga a tope.

No me gusta asesinar.

Ya casi no duermo por las pesadillas.

Pero cuando los ancianos me dijeron la exacta razón del porque debía de cumplir esta misión me da asco admitir que la acepte sin pensarlo.

Bueno, después de ser entrenado para ser un asesino por tanto tiempo era lógico que terminara actuando como uno.

Era un mal necesario al final de todo.

Lo curioso es que ese grupo para mí era desconocido y eso que tenía fama casi mundial, por lo tanto demostraba porque este mundo era demasiado nuevo para mí, la geografía, la historia y demás demuestra lo diferente que es este mundo y como en las sombra lo sobrenatural ha afectado a la humanidad.

Suspiro cansando, apenas tenía 9 años físicamente y 29 mentalmente pero me sentía mucho mayor, mas cansando.

El entrenamiento era duro.

Agotador.

Doloroso.

Me han hecho un guerrero formidable pero mis técnicas y método de batalla son para asesinatos.

Y tener tales habilidades viene con horas, horas y más horas de entrenamiento intenso.

Son pocas las veces en la que puedo descansar.

Como hoy.

Después de todo he cumplido con una importante misión.

Pero sigo viviendo en lo más profundo de Alamut, recluido de cualquier señal de civilización, así que mi tiempo de ocio es francamente seguir encerrado.

¿Por qué no he huido se preguntaran?

Es complicado, por un lado ¿Dónde iría? Al final de todo me falta conocimiento para poder sobrevivir por mí mismo en el mundo, oh no me cabe duda que si quisiera podría irme y aprender como valerme por mi mismo pero creo que es algo que viene desde mi primera vida, la falta de aptitud de ser autosuficiente, vivir en lo que es en la rutina es algo que me da confort y seguridad aun cuando sé que mi modo de vivir es espartana.

También está el hecho que había un sello implantado en mi cuerpo.

Para decirlo sin rodeo los ancianos me tienen encadenado.

Imagínense a lo que tienen que pasar los miembros de la rama secundaria de los Hyugas en Naruto.

Es casi similar.

Carajo, sí que soy un nerd.

Meh, no me importa.

No puedo usar la magia, mis habilidades se usan técnicas utilizando el ki o nombrado de otra manera en irán, yo que sé, utilizando mi energía propia puedo utilizar técnicas básicas para el combate y asesinato pero no, no puedo utilizar magia, así que no hay forma de que pueda liberarme de ese sello.

Por eso he tenido que soportar todo esto.

Y porque mi único pasatiempo para esta edad era estar en una cámara en donde había un estanque de agua dulce.

Señoras y señores, el mejor pasatiempo de un niño es jugar con agua.

Por eso hay que orar por la gente de Asia occidental, aquí las condiciones son duras.

Por suerte o mala suerte por quien lo mire yo no soy un niño, tengo la mente de una persona adulta, bueno parcialmente, aun podía actuar como un niño, tenía gustos juveniles inofensivos después de todo pero soy maduro de toda manera así que cosas como juegos infantiles o juguetes ya no soy necesarios para mí.

Algunas veces juego tirando piedras o algunas veces intento armar castillo de arena en la caverna donde está el estanque pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo que hago en ese lugar es cosas productivas como meditar y nadar.

En mi primera vida nací en una zona tropical lejos del mar así que no tuve necesidad de aprender a nadar, decidí corregir tal falta de talento en esta vida además eso ayudaba mucho a mi cuerpo, haciéndome más atlético y espero más atractivo, algo que no tuve en mi primera vida.

Si, era feo, como era de esperar.

Meditar era la única manera de calmar mis propios traumas y culpas por la nueva clase de vida que tengo, no puedo usar magia pero si puedo usar ki, la energía física del cuerpo, debido a que este mundo es de hecho sobrenatural las habilidades físicas extraordinarias son lo más básicos, así que si puedo usar ki pero como Hassan-i-Sabbad mi entrenamiento de ki se centra en el camuflaje y eliminar "mi presencia" del mundo.

Es como el Umi-Sen Ken de la serie Ranma para mejor comparación.

Pero era francamente una molestia, el estar tranquilo y concentrarse a cada segundo en usar tu ki para enmascarar tu presencia alrededor de otros es algo imposible para lograr a entandares de seres normales, incluso la mayor parte de aquellos que son mitológicos pero yo soy descendiente del viejo de la montaña, el próximo líder de la resurgida orden de los asesinos, esta habilidad casi imposible de lograr debe de ser lo más básico que un asesino debe de dominar.

Y de hecho lo domino aunque con cierta dificultad.

Tal talento corre por mis nuevas venas siendo descendiente de Hassan.

Pero causa estrés.

Así que medito en mi tiempo libre.

Miro mi rostro en el reflejo del agua, mi apariencia era similar pero a la vez diferente a la de mi primera vida, piel morena, ojos café, lo mismo pero lo diferente es que tenía el pelo morado, francamente raro pero me gusta, debido a mi dieta y entrenamiento mi rostro era afilado como a la vez mi cuerpo es muy atlético, que mostraba quizás la belleza que en mi primera vida pude haber tenido.

Oh si, era feo en mi primera vida pero fue más por descuido que por otra cosa, en mi primera infancia sufrí varios accidentes que desfiguro parcialmente mi rostro con cicatrices.

Eso fue lo que hizo que mi vida, mi primera vida, fuera deprimente y sin sentido.

La gente juzga a otros por su apariencia al final de todo.

…..

Pfff.

Wow de verdad debo de hacer algo con esa aptitud mía, ponerme de depresivo no ayuda nada, debo de encontrar la manera de liberar ese sello, por un lado tengo el poder de hacer la diferencia en este mundo, no puedo volver a vivir una vida normal, por lo tanto tengo un deber que hacer pero quiero que sea en mis términos, no de unos viejos seniles.

Después de un rato mirando mi rostro en el reflejo del agua, me acomodo en un montículo de tierra y comienzo a meditar, al sentir mi energía física interna ósea mi ki planeo encontrar la forma de romper el sello mágico usando mi ki.

Esa es la única manera después de todo.

Y lo usual seria que me internaría en mi subconsciente a sentir mi ki y entrar en un profundo estado de meditación por varias horas, después tomaría una hora de natación e iría a dormir temprano para así estar fresco para la sección de inyecciones en las mañanas, aun no estoy totalmente inmune a todos los venenos del mundo.

Eso sería lo usual….

 **Urggghh…. ¡!Uouuuarghhh! ….**

 **¡UUUUURGGGHH!**

Pero no lo fue.

No le temo a la muerte.

Ya no.

Ya la viví y se con seguridad que existe el cielo.

No le temo a la muerte.

Le temo al infierno.

El concepto del sufrimiento eterno me aterra profundamente, por eso jamás venderé mi alma a los diablos sin importar que.

Por ello cuando lo conocí a **Él**.

Sentí terror.

Profundo terror.

Tengo un Sacred Gear.

Uno similar a Gasper Vladi.

Un Sacred Gear que posee a un ser de gran poder.

Pero no era un dios como lo es **Balor, Rey Fomorian**.

Era un monstruo.

- **Entonces…. ¿conque eres mi carcelero?...**

Debo de ser más fuerte físicamente que Hyoudou Issei porque a los nueves años fui capaz de entrar en contacto frente a frente al ser sellado en mi alma durante mi tiempo de meditación. El ser que no sabía y que no esperaba que poseyera.

Y a diferencia del gran todo poderoso **Y Ddraig Goch** este ser me causa mucho más terror que el Welsh Dragon.

 **Iblis, The Blaze Devil.**

Su apariencia era parcialmente humanoide combinada a un reptil o un dinosaurio, no se le podía llamar exactamente Dragon, algo en mi me lo decía pero tenía característica de uno. Su piel parecía una fusión de metal, cristal y piel, como si fuera una armadura, era bípedo y su tamaño parecía el de un gigante, su color de piel era de un rojo oxidado con parte de color cobre y morado.

Su rostro era parecido al de un Dragon aunque su hocico no era tan profundo, poseía cuernos pero eran gruesos en ancho, no tenía una cola ni alas lo cual ayudaba a la suposición que no era un Dragon pero habían grandes flamas surgiendo de su espalda dándole una forma similar a alas, tan grandes que surcaban el espacio vacío en donde esta criatura y yo nos encontramos en mi subconsciente.

Este ser aunque parecido no es un Dragon.

Incluso, aunque nunca lo he visto, se en mis extrañas que incluso un ser tan herético como **Samael, The Eater Dragon** , tiene más presencia de Dragon que este monstruo.

Su olor, su aura, su presencia, su todo gritaba malicia pura.

Y es más notable porque se quién es y eso me hacer tener aún más pánico.

Iblis era para decirlo francamente un diablo aunque no uno que habitaba en el mundo infernal pero este ser era quizás uno de los más antiguos en todo el mundo ¿Por qué?

Porque este ser presencio el nacimiento de Adam.

Iblis o conocido también como Shaytan fue un ángel a servicio de dios, cuando este creo a Adam le indico a sus ángeles que el primer hombre seria su sucesor y que debían arrodillarse ante Adam, era una prueba a la lealtad de parte de dios a sus ángeles, todos (y puedo suponer para mi incredulidad, los que serían los Maou, Samael y los futuros ángeles caídos también en el momento cuando aún eran ángeles) se arrodillaron.

Excepto uno.

Iblis.

El que mostro arrogancia se negó ante su señor, Iblis no se arrodillo a Adam y proclamo que por haber sido creado del fuego, él era superior a Adam que fue creado de la tierra árida, por esta acción Dios expuso a Iblis a la tierra, ahí Iblis se convirtió en un diablo o en su caso en esas tierra se convirtió en un Jinn, él se convertiría entonces en el padre de la raza Djinn o conocido mejor como los genios, un punto que une a Iblis con los diablo actuales en sus trabajos de cumplir deseos, en un cierto modo los Djinn son parientes lejanos de los diablos.

Claro, al igual que otras razas mitológicas, los Djinn tiene su propia cultura y su rasgo místico lo hace francamente lejanos a los diablos evitando así que se les compara, tienen su propia clasificación y demás pero si, ellos son descendientes de Iblis.

Y este ser esta sellado en mi alma.

 **-¿Qué pasa pequeño humano? ¿Temeroso de mí? ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de humano que tanto piensas y valoras? ¿Dónde está, descendente de adán? ¡¿Dónde está?!**

En el futuro pude pensar en ese día con más calma y reconocer que la fuerza de Iblis no me asusto en sí, él era fuerte, tanto como lo es un ser de clase dios cierto pero en el futuro me enfrentaría a seres de esa misma talla, así que es ilógico que ese encuentro me haya afectado tanto pero considerándolo cuidadosamente fue su aura la que me afecto profundamente, pude saborear la envidia, celos, furia, malicia y odio que este ser la hacía parte de sí mismo como si fuera su sangre y carne.

Y además que era mi primer verdadero encuentro con lo sobrenatural.

Saber que existe una cosa pero experimentarlo frente a frente a un ser que me hacía pensar que estaba frente al diablo era algo totalmente diferente.

La arrogancia humana.

Uno de nuestros mayores pecados.

Me creía capaz en este mundo pero ver a esta criatura me hizo plantearme tantas dudas y hacerme frente a duras verdades que destrozo mi confianza y orgullo.

¿Cómo Issei se la hizo para estar frente a frente a criaturas de poder a niveles imposible sin asustarse?

¿Hacerle frente a Ddraig y bromear como si fuera nada?

¿Cómo fue que el equipo Gremory se enfrentó a un dios pleno y derecho aun sabiendo que podían perder?

Y más y más preguntas de ese tipo pasaron por mi cabeza.

Y eso es la punta del iceberg.

Porque si lo que ocurre en canon llegara a suceder, habrá cosas mucho peores.

Y ahí me doy cuenta de una verdad: digan lo que quieran de esos personajes, de que Issei es un pordiosero pervertido, que Rias es una princesa mimada, que Akeno es una niña con problema de papa, que Gasper es un niño llorón, que Asia es una niña cobarde y demás, digan lo que quieran pero no cambia un hecho:

Son legendarios.

En un solo año se enfrentaron a amenazas que personas como yo tardaría décadas para prepararse y que por seguro terminaría muerto ni llegar a la mitad.

Ellos eran gente de leyenda y por ello es que llegaron a ser tan fuerte en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Y yo sé que quizás no sea capaz de llegar a ser como ellos.

Estando frente a Iblis, al ser sellado en un Sacred Gear desconocido incrustado en mi alma, sintiendo en vez de júbilo, emoción, anticipación o asombro al saber que poseo a mi alcance un gran poder, solo siento miedo y pavor.

Qué asco doy.

Eso pareció darse cuenta Iblis porque el retrae sus alas de fuego su presencia menguo y justo entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con los mismo, pude ver en sus ojos un desdén y decepción al centrarse en mí.

- **Siempre supe que Adam y sus bastardos no servirían de nada. Yah se equivocó en haberle dado el mundo a simples creaciones de barro…vete de aquí niño, vete.**

Y al momento siguiente me levanto del suelo sudando frio y temblando en pavor.

Mire mi brazo derecho que brillaba de un intenso color, como si fuera un metal a fuego vivo, demostrando que sí, lo que sucedió fue real.

Me da vergüenza admitir que llore, llore profundamente.

Llore por el miedo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un año ha pasado desde ese día.

No volví a contactar más con Iblis.

Y desde entonces un sentimiento de vergüenza ha recorrido por todo mí ser.

¿Qué me paso?

Creí que para entonces había dejado atrás esas emociones como el miedo y el pánico. Soy Hassan-I-Sabbad, yo no soy un ser humano normal pero justo cuando entro en contacto con algo sobrenatural entre en pánico y me avergoncé a mí mismo.

Y sentí que perdí mi orgullo como un descendiente de héroe.

Que humillación.

Pero también había algo que tener en cuenta.

Estaba en peligro, verán yo poseía a la versión del diablo del Corán sellado en mí alma, eso claramente hacia obvio que para los ancianos que yo sería una aberración a su religión.

Con tener a Iblis sellado en mí me he convertido en enemigo de casi todas las religiones del mundo entero.

Iblis es una bestia demoniaca, no era un Dragon o un dios o una bestia mitológica como las otras, Iblis es parte diablo y eso me hace muchos enemigos.

Como en el canon lo pusieron claro Loki y Hades que odiaban a todas las facciones bíblicas y ellos no son la excepción.

Pueden ser la norma.

Soy humano.

Y como todo humano para hacer frente a tales emociones y orgullo herido terminado sufriendo algo: ira.

Sentí una tremenda ira.

Pero no contra Iblis o contra alguien más.

Contra mí mismo.

¿Para que renací en una nueva vida?

¿Para ser alguien del montón como lo fui en mi primera vida?

Yo que asegure que haría algo por el mundo ¿tuve miedo al salir de mi zona de confort por primera vez?

Durante un año me enfranque a lo loco misiones tras misiones intentando recuperar mi orgullo roto. Intente entrar en contacto con Iblis pero incluso antes de lograr aunque sea algo, en mí sabía que fallaría, aun tenia pavor ante ese ser, no podría funcionar alguna clase de comunicación con mi persona con ese monstruo.

Y eso aumentaba más mi auto-odio que me obligo a tomar más y más misiones de asesinatos.

Y ahí eso vino a traerme más problemas porque estaba matando solo por mis propios sentimientos heridos en vez de que lo que es correcto.

En poca palabra me estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Al final los ancianos parecieron darse cuenta de mi estado físico y emocional, estaba tan débil, sufría de depresión, insomnio, leve histeria y mi cuerpo perdía peso al sobre-exigirme, al final me encerraron en mi cuarto, dique por mi propia seguridad antes de que averiguaran que harán conmigo.

Recuerdo haber leído una historia de Highschool DxD, los detalles son confusos, han pasado diez años después de todo, no recuerdo nada de infancia de mi primera vida, ya he olvidado las caras y nombres de la mayor parte de mis familiares pero logre guardar en mis memoras lo más que sabía de DxD y recordé de una buena historia hecha por un fan sobre esta serie.

Ahí habla de una verdad.

" _no se le debe de envidiar, se le debe de sentir pena"_

Una historia habla de lo tortuoso y duro que era la vida de un poseedor de Sacred Gear, estos poderes traen muchas consecuencias que arruinan vidas, Vali Lucifer es un ejemplo de ello.

Lo estoy experimentado a carne viva.

* * *

…

Levanto mi mano derecha, ahí es donde poseo mi poder especial de Sacred Gear ya que brillo a fuego vivo por un tiempo hace un año atrás, he intentado mostrar mi Sacred Gear usando lo que sé del canon pero no ha aparecido nada, supongo que en verdad Iblis no me encuentra digno.

Pero ¿digno para qué? ¿Para ser un monstruo?

Hago una mueca de enojo, no solo eso me tiene de los nervios sino que los ancianos están haciendo algo para averiguar que está mal conmigo y cuando ellos lo sepan, mi muerte puede ocurrir, ese maldito sello me impide hacerles frente, las malditas cascarrabias son dotado en la magia, extender su vida útil es pan comido para ellos, si de matarme y hacer otro Hassan, aun cuando deba de entrenarlo desde cero, pues de seguro lo harán.

Miro mis manos temblando, se lo que debo de hacer, mis instintos me dicen que el poder de Iblis me liberara de mi sello y acabar con los ancianos para así ser libre pero ¿esa es mi única opción? ¿La opción del monstruo?

Siempre he considerado hacer eso pero saber que fue empleado por el poder demoniaco me hace sentir mal y—

-Ya, ya, deja el melodrama y pon atención, dios, para ser un asesino sí que no sabes prestar atención a tu alrededor.

En un segundo reacciono al escuchar esas palabras, me levanto de mi cama y saco varias dagas debajo de mi almohada y me lanzo hacia el lugar donde provino esa voz, todo en un segundo.

Y al momento siguiente me tropiezo al suelo haciendo que parpadeara tomado fuera de balance. Rápidamente me levanto para ver como mi modesta habitación había incrementado su tamaño diez veces y en vez de estar a tres pasos a donde se originó esa voz estaba más allá de 20.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-Grito con fuerza apretando mis dagas mirando al intruso, tenso mis músculos listos para matar a aquel que rompió las defensas de Alamut y burlo los homúnculos guardias en todos los pasillos.

¡¿Quién es?!

Y al verlo supe quién es.

Era un joven casi de mi misma edad de cabello negro y ojos oscuro usando unos lentes sencillos, de vestimenta usaba un traje de mago simple de color negro con dorado, una de su mano la tenía alzada la cual expulsaba una niebla que rodeaba las paredes de la habitación.

Yo sé quién era. Él era—

-Soy Georg, descendiente de Johann Georg Fausto, un gusto en conocerte descendiente de Hassan-I-Sabbad.

Se le olvidó mencionar que era el usuario del Sacred Gear tipo Longinus, **Dimension Lost**.

El mago que eventualmente se uniría a la Hero Faction y seria unos de sus cabecillas.

Con mi experiencia de análisis siendo un asesino encontré diez formas sencillas de poder matarlo, en lo físico y mental este tipo es débil pero sus poderes mágicos y su Sacred Gear lo hace peligroso.

Pude ver que detrás de él había una brecha que llevaba a lo desconocido, puedo suponer que es con eso que fue capaz de eludir todas las defensas de Alamut.

Fruncí el ceño observando al mago y decidí probar su habilidad lanzando diez dagas a alta velocidades, use mi ki para fortalecer mi cuerpo y en un parpadeo aparecí frente suyo, las mismas dagas que lance ya apenas habían surcado la mitad de la distancia en las que las lance, tome una espada árabe corta de mi cadera y con un—

En el segundo siguiente aparecí en mi punto de partida y mis dagas chocaron en el suelo duramente.

Georg alzo una ceja mirándome aburrido.

-¿Terminaste? Puedo decir que eres más rápido que yo pero yo no soy alguien débil, así que no me subestimes.

-¡P-pero… ¿C-como lo hiciste?!

-Poseo el Longinus Dimension Lost, ahora mismo estamos en mi "dimensión" y es aquí donde yo controlo las reglas, así que es obvio que no debo decirte que cualquier intento de atacar o escapar es nulo.

Rayos, eso es una buena habilidad, parece ser que este Georg es más capaz que en el canon o al menos se centró en su Sacred Gear en su niñez antes de obsesionarse con la magia cuando Hero Faction se unió a la brigada Khaos.

Le hice una mueca guardando mi espada en su estuche y le hable:

-Bien, parece ser que deseas algo de mí, después de todo si de matarme ya habrías encontrado la forma sin ponerte en peligro.

-De hecho pero yo no gano nada con matarte, te puedo decir que te respeto un poco, Hassan ¿te puedo llamar Hassan o prefieres tu nombre completo?

-Hassan está bien, Georg.

-Me parece bien. Aunque el mundo humano no sabe bien todas tus acciones, en el mundo sobrenatural has tenido una notable fama en tus habilidades aunque nadie sabe sobre tu apariencia o ubicación.

Apreté los puños. Si lo que decía era cierto, eso era malo, muy malo. He acabado con muchos grupos de terroristas, políticos corruptos, jefes de la mafia, traficante, anarquistas y unos que otros alborotadores que causaban problemas al islam, si alguien supiera quien soy yo debería de despedirme de una vida civil porque sería cazado hasta la muerte.

-Si dices que nadie sabe de mi ¿Cómo tu…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? Es sencillo en verdad. Es por tu Sacred Gear.

Espera ¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?!

-No es algo que cualquiera puede detectar, tú y los habitantes de esta base son los únicos que rezumban energía mística en toda esta zona del país, desde que el descendiente de Saladino tomo el poder en arabia, las fuerzas mitológicas ha tenido poco impacto en estos países, todo usuario de Sacred Gear terminan a servicio de una facción u otra.

Georg puso su mano en su barbilla pensativo mientras que la niebla que rodea mi habitación y que, puedo suponer, hace que sea más grande alterando el espacio, crecía y crecía más.

Era una clara señal que sin importa que tan distraído aparenta, él estaba listo para responder cualquier acción hostil.

-En circunstancias normales los humanos no tienen la habilidad para detectar instintivamente el poder latente de otros, por eso los viejos ancianos que viven contigo no han detectado ese poder…si, ese poder demoniaco, interesante….la cosa es que…

Georg hizo un gesto a su alrededor, a la niebla que su Sacred Gear creaba, el poder que podía matar a dioses y comprendí como lo hizo Georg.

-Yo no soy alguien normal, descendiente de un poderoso mago y poseedor de conocimiento de magia de hada me hace capaz de identificar Sacred Gear de otras personas, con mi Dimension Lost puedo extender el "espacio" de mi sentidos para así percibir a personas por kilómetros y más kilómetros.

Recuerdo de un cierto Fanfiction que detallaba los conceptos de los Sacred Gears tipos Longinus, si dominabas el concepto de un Sacred Gear podrías hacer locuras más allá de su poder inicial, en este caso en vez de solo dominar el espacio-tiempo, Georg ha mejorado sus poderes sensoriales para permitirle sentir a usuarios de Sacred Gears de país a país con solo usar el concepto del "espacio" del Dimension Lost para así mejorar sus capacidades sensitivas a niveles asombrosos.

Y ahí me di cuenta como CaoCao logro crear la Hero Faction, el poseedor de la True Longinus no fue la pieza clave de la Hero Faction, fue Georg.

Que aterrador.

El mencionado sonrió gustoso viendo la sorpresa de mi rostro, yo le señale el dedo medio, si, si, eres súper fuerte pero me la pela, Georg solo rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazo poniéndose serio de nuevo.

-Al detectarte me la pase varios días analizando y averiguando más sobre ti, así reconocí tus trabajos previos, tu fama casi desconocida y tus habilidades. Y por eso estoy aquí, Hassan, necesito algo de ti.

-…..Es demasiado cliché todo esto.

-¿Eh?—

-Nada… solo nada. Bien, soy Hassan-I-Sabbad, maestro del asesinato, estoy a oído abierto, Georg ¿Qué quieres?

-No quiero asesinar a nadie.

-Soy un asesino ¿para qué más me quieres?

-Se vería mal en mi reputación en la asociación de magos si envío asesinos a resolver mis problemas.

- _Irónico al decir esto, considerando que terminaras uniéndote a un grupo terrorista estúpida._

-Además somos niños ¿a quién queríamos matar?

-Nosotros no somos niños. Nunca lo fuimos.

-Touche….-Susurro Georg y en sus ojos pude ver que había empatía, si, teníamos como diez años y estábamos hablando de asesinato y demás, no somos normales, eso es francamente claro.

Es triste en verdad.

Pero bueno, de vuelta a los negocios.

-Si no es por asesinatos, entonces ¿para qué me necesitas, Georg? ¿Para qué has roto la privacidad de esta base? ¿Para qué me tienes a punta de amenaza con tu Sacred Gear? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sencillo, una misión. Una misión de recuperación. Necesito que vayas a arabia y robes un tomo mágico del descendiente de Saladino.

-…. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

-Uff parece ser que debo de ser mucho más franco de lo normal, bien te diré todo: el descendiente de Saladino a alcanzado el liderazgo de una ciudad oculta a la sociedad normal en donde residen magos y sus familias, ha sido así por antepasados del mismo, la ciudad es muy fortificada pero lo peligroso no es los magos o los guardias o lo complejo del lugar.

-Mencionaste a ese Saladino antes…. En su ejército posee usuarios de Sacred Gear ¿correcto?

-Exacto y tranquilo, estos no son Sacred Gears de clase alta, después de todo cualquier usuario de Sacred Gear de esa clase siempre es cazado por algunas de las fuerzas de las tres facciones o de las otras mitologías, por otro lado los que poseen Sacred Gear de clase baja son muy ignorados pero esa ciudad le da todo lo que necesitan a cambio de sus servicios, por eso aunque débiles sus Sacred Gears pueden ser, siguen siendo formidables oponentes.

Georg se cruza de brazos pensativo antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a hablar:

-Técnicamente podría ir yo mismo a tomar ese tomo pero Saladino no es alguien común, como descendiente de héroe y haber tomado el poder de esa ciudad lo hace un oponente peligroso, por otro lado el lugar está protegido por la facción árabe, sus dioses no son tan llamativos como los demás pero siguen siendo dioses, ir a ese lugar asegura que muestre mi Sacred Gear.

-Llamaría la atención y tendrías problemas con la asociación de magos.

-Cierto, tengo mucho que perder, por ello tu eres el objetivo indicado para esto, una misión de sigilo y robo parece perfectamente adecuado para tu linaje y habilidades.

-…Hare la misión con tres favores.

-Diga cuales, veré si soy capaz de lograrlo.

-Quita este sello—

-Listo…..-Y con el chasquido de un dedo Georg hizo aparecer varios círculos mágicos a mi alrededor, estos comenzaron a girar lanzando líneas laser que tocaron piel, duraron un buen rato antes de detenerse, pude ver como diagramas y más marcas que estaban en mi piel brillaban de color rojo antes de deshacerse como si nada.

Mi sorpresa debió de ser grande porque Georg se rio levemente con el ego inflado.

-….un sello muy elaborado pero muy viejo, ya en esta época la magia puede superar lo que era mejor en tiempo pasado, simplemente era un sello muy obsoleto. Entonces ¿Cuáles son las otras dos condiciones?

-…..Bueno, uno será un favor que me deberás y el otro es simple…-Con una mirada seria concentre mi ki e hice que mis dagas, ya olvidadas desde hace rato, se transportara a mis manos.

Apretando los puños me encamine hacia Georg, esta vez el mago no utilizo su Sacred Gear para detenerme, el en cambio chasqueo los dedos y poco a poca la niebla de mi habitación comenzó a desaparecer.

-La otra condición es simple, ayúdame a deshacerse de los seniles ancianos.

-Es un trato entonces.

Y así una alianza dio inicio.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(POV o Punto de vista a tercera persona)**

(Oeste en las afueras de roma)

Un joven hombre se arrodillo frente a unas grandes pisadas en el suelo, él se encontraba en un bosque la cual mostraba un rastro de destrucción, arboles destruidos, cadáveres de animales y tierra arrasada, era una gran señal que algo grande se ha movido en la zona y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El rastro de destrucción era muy obvio.

Quien lo haya hecho no le importo que fuera seguido.

Su apariencia era simple, alto y de cabello castaño con una pequeña barba, de vestimenta tenía una camisa verde con pantalones café y botas negras, él tenía una armadura negra encima de esa ropa casi similar a la temática griega pero era diferente en su diseño, como arma lo único que llevaba era una gran lanza con la hoja ser de color dorado, el aura del arma era fuerte que parecía que cortaba el mismo aire.

El joven toco la tierra con suavidad y frunció el ceño a lo que encontró.

-¿Qué estará haciendo un desove de Edchina por estas tierras?

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Como les prometí, actualice rápido, este capítulo aunque más de drama que acción es francamente importante y que pone a la luz un hecho:**

 **Esta versión de Highschool DxD es de una versión Badass.**

 **El Fanfic se muestra como una persona lógica de nuestro mundo se emplea en el mundo de DxD, mi OC reacciono acorde lo que cualquier humano normal haría al serle frente a un ser demoniaco y como actuó después de ello, con trauma.**

 **Eso le afectara por un tiempo, como lo demuestra Gasper, algunas veces Sacred Gears pueden causar graves problemas.**

 **¿Cuáles son los poderes del Sacred Gear de Hassan?**

 **Se basan en poderes de fuego demoniaco.**

 **Sus límites no le dan pirokinesis a lo loco así que no será algo tal al extremo como los poderes Phenex o del Incinerate Anthem, los poderes del Sacred Gear que contiene a Iblis será algo totalmente diferente.**

 **De hecho gracias a mis lectores, a su OCs que sugirieron y las conversaciones ya pensé en tres o cuatro sagas, las dos siguientes, después de esta, tendrán a un miembro de la Hero Faction como deutoprotagonista.**

* * *

 **Las sagas serán:**

" **Cuentos de apócrifas"**

 **En donde lo santo y el heredero de dios juegan un gran papel.**

" **Desmadre en Grecia"**

 **En donde monstruos abundan y el misterio del león caído se revela.**

" **Fuego, Magia y Hokkaido"**

 **En donde el significado del fuego ocurre en Japón.**

" **juegos de tronos"**

 **En donde hay un complot y la reina de veneno aparece.**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí es todo lo que tengo a la mente. La saga actual creo que se llamaría "introducción del héroe asesino" o "un Longinus y un asesino" ustedes deciden que título va mejor. Si he hecho un error me avisan y lo corrijo, si tienen ideas coménteme en un Review y tal.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	3. Vida 2

**Héroe en oscuridad.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

" **Reencarnar en el mundo DxD es terrible. Reencarnar como heredero de Hassan-I-Sabbad, líder del clan de asesino, lo hace peor, pero incluso…alguna veces, asesinos pueden ser héroes"**

 **Nota de autor:** _muchas gracias a todos por los Review. Puedo decir desde ahora que ya no acepto OCs, debí de haber sido claro con eso en el capitulo anterior, no me tomen a mal, aquellos que me enviaron sus OCs son las mejores personas que me he encontrado en Fanfiction, porque se tomaron la molestia de escribirme._

 _Muchas gracias._

 _Pero tuve que rechazar a algunos porque ya he decidió una ruta para mi historia y no creo que pueda usar sus OCs pero veremos cómo vamos. De igual forma espero que les guste mi historia y dejen Review._

* * *

 **Vida 2.**

Sentía una picazón en mi brazo derecho.

Una vez más.

Era molesto, así que lo frotaba de vez en cuando.

Georg parecía tomar nota porque me miro alzando una ceja.

-Aja ¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde que nos montamos en el avión has estado actuando extraño.

-…No lo sé. No es nada.

-…Sera mejor que dejes de hacer eso, podrías poner nerviosos a las azafatas o peor a los guardias en el aeropuerto, estamos yendo a arabia y sabes muy bien que todos están de los nervios por posibles atentados terroristas.

-¡No me lo tienes que decir! Recuerda donde vivo, ya dejare esto, es que no sé qué sucede, además has hipnotizados a los pasajeros al nuestro alrededor.

-Si e incluso cree un campo de silencio a la zona de nuestros asientos pero igual no puedo engañar bien las cámaras ¿quieres meternos en problemas?

-….No. ya me calmo.

-Bien, en serio ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

La verdad, creo que sé lo que me sucedía.

Pero admitiéndolo me causa malestar, vergüenza y dolor.

Era mi Sacred Gear.

No, más bien era el Sacred Gear de Georg.

 _-…Dimension Lost. El cuarto Longinus más peligroso._

Pensé haciendo una mueca mirando a un lado sin contestarle al mago, quien bufo con sospechas en sus ojos antes de calmarse y centrarse nuevamente en su enciclopedia.

Miro a mis alrededor, estaba en un avión directo a arabia saudita para así comenzar mi misión dada por Georg: Robar un tomo de la bóveda personal del edificio principal de la ciudad oculta en arabia saudita.

La ciudad conocida como Zion.

El nombre en si no concordaba con la religión, cultura y nacionalidad de arabia, ya que ahí se practica el islam pero la ciudad no fue hecha por musulmanes, tiene gente de todas las religiones (las permitidas racionalmente, es decir, no hay budismo o el sintoísmo, es porque aquellos que lo practican viven en el oriente, más que por otra cosa (en lo sobrenatural el racismo no se aplica a la religión que otros practican considerando que todas las religiones son verdaderas)) y etnias.

Por ello terminaron escogiendo el nombre de Zion para la ciudad.

El nombre no tiene importancia la verdad.

No es como que fuera el único.

Lo sobrenatural no se lleva bien con el orden natural, la gente con poderes usualmente es hostigada por aquellos que son considerados "normales", las cruzadas y las quemas de brujas son ejemplos de eso, por ello en todo el mundo hay ciudades y demás en donde la gente relacionada a lado sobrenatural del mundo viven en armonía con los suyos en secreto.

Meh, me desvié del punto.

Zion es una ciudad que posee habitantes de cualquier clase, por ello no está afiliado al islam y están protegidos por la facción árabe, casi desconocida pero nunca subestimada porque al final sigue siendo conformada por dioses.

El punto es que esta ciudad es una fortaleza de pie a cabeza.

Llenas de magos, de criaturas mitológicas, usuario de Sacred Gears, maestros de armas místicas y demás la hace un lugar francamente poderoso.

Y tengo que entrar en el lugar más fortificado y seguro de toda la ciudad.

Esta misión sería un suicidio para muchos.

Para mí sería un reto.

Porque yo soy un maestro del sigilo.

Podría negarme esta misión, traería más problemas que ganancias después de todo pero Georg cumplió con su parte del trato.

Ya soy libre.

Ahora no tengo ningún sello que restringe mi libertad.

Ahora soy libre.

Al momento en el que el sello fue retirado de mi persona hice todo un alboroto en Alamut, los ancianos no pudieron hacer nada frente al poderío del descendiente de Hassan-i-Sabbad y el descendiente de Georg Fausto.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron derrotados.

Pero fui misericordioso.

No quería ser un monstruo así que con ayuda de Georg les puse yo a los ancianos un poderoso sello que no solos los mandos a vivir vidas civiles sino básicamente en una forma de decirlos: los saque fueras del mapa, les puse tantas condiciones a cualquier situación para que así no se acercaran a mi u a otro miembro de mi orden de asesinos, los deje vivir pero les despoje su libertad y su control sobre mi orden.

Actualmente viven en un asilo de ancianos fuera del país donde, por obvia seguridad mía, diagnosticados con demencia, asegurando así que no solos estarían vigilados sino que a la vez no serían un estorbo para mí.

Además logre despertar a los homúnculos que quedaban en el subterráneo y ahora son mis fieles seguidores.

Ya he comenzado a crear un plan de entrenamiento para ellos aunque menos mal que no tendrán que pasar por los horrores que tuve que experimentar, fueron creados con los mejores cuerpos adecuados para ser asesinos, así que los únicos que les tengo que enseñar serán los aspectos maestros de un asesino.

Si, aun con todo debo de cumplir mi papel como descendiente de Hassan-i-Sabbad.

Aun había corrupción en el mundo.

Y me prometí que haría algo por el mundo con mi poder.

Este sería el primer paso.

Y muchos dirían ahora ¿no que estabas hablando de tu Sacred Gear y la de Georg hace un momento? ¿Estas borracho o eres subnormal?

Pues disculpa que detalle donde estaba en el momento y porque tenía que tener cuidado en mostrar mi malestar en mí brazo.

Como lo dijo Georg, desde el once de septiembre, en toda parte del mundo la gente en los aeropuertos están de los nervios por posibles atentados terroristas y tampoco ayuda que soy de irán.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Esta molestia en mi brazo.

Y todo es causado indirectamente por el Sacred Gear de Georg.

El **Dimension Lost.**

Los Longinus son armas de terror.

Aún recuerdo la historia de Slash Dog, el cuento que detalla el comienzo de Tobio Ikuse, usuario del **Canis Lykaon** , en el mundo sobrenatural. Lo pondré todo en un resumen; básicamente hubo todo un embrollo entre un grupo renegado, Grigori y las cincos grandes familias de Shinto en Japón.

Y en esa historia me mostro a mi lo potencialmente devastadores que eran los Longinus.

Canis Lykaon era un Longinus para decirlo francamente no tan llamativo como muchos otros, sus poderes eran mediocres y simples dirían mucho pero cuando leí esa historia pude comprender que de sencillo no tenía nada.

Aun podía matar dioses.

(En el futuro experimentaría a carne viva porque jamás se debe de subestimar a un Longinus, no importa cuán débil puede parecer. Jamás)

Y con tal poder; un Longinus es capaz de alterar todo a su alrededor solo por existir.

Dimension Lost es el cuarto Longinus más fuertes aunque ese título se le da por la posibilidad de su fuerza que por una prueba legitima pero sigue siendo un Longinus.

Y su sola presencia afecta al mío.

Ha pasado una semana desde que desaloje a los ancianos de Alamut con la ayuda de Georg y por cada día que pasaba sentía a mi brazo palpitar más y más, he tenido algunas pesadillas en ese tiempo y me he sentido inquieto, como lo ha dicho Georg, desde que subí al avión.

Mi Sacred Gear está actuando a la presencia de un Longinus.

Y no es para menos, Dimension Lost es una creación del dios de la biblia, el padre y creador de Iblis.

E Iblis siente el poder de Dimensión Lost.

Mis instintos lo dicen.

 _-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que hace tu Sacred Gear?_

 _-….yo….yo no sé….yo…es que…._

 _-…..Oh, ya veo….tienes uno de "esos" ¿cierto?_

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Tranquilo, no tienes que decirme nada, no es un caso raro que personas tienen la desafortunada suerte de terminar con Sacred Gears….incompatibles que solo traen problemas en vez de ayuda._

 _-….._

 _-Y tiene que ser uno fuerte porque me ayudo a sentirlo. Si, puedo entender lo que se siente tener un poder maldito._

Esa conversación la tuve con Georg hacia unos días atrás, él estaba curioso por mi Sacred Gear pero dedujo rápidamente mi situación. Y sobre que él entendía, le creo enseguida, después de todo no niño de diez años, sin importar que tan dotado sea, andaría en país a país sin supervisión.

No le pregunte sobre ello.

Por respeto.

Al final el chico me termino cayendo bien.

Por eso me estoy dirigiendo literalmente a una misión que podría joderme de una manera extraordinaria.

Es inmoral lo que voy a hacer.

Voy a robar algo y esto es solo por ganancia propia, no por un motivo altruista.

Pero le prometí a Georg.

Y si no le cumplía, entonces no solo rompería lo que sería mi primera amistad en esta vida, sino me haría de enemigo a alguien que se volverá notable en el futuro.

No, le cumpliré a Georg.

El mencionado cierra su enciclopedia y mira por la ventana con seriedad.

-Ya casi estamos llegando.

Asiento en silencio a las palabras de Georg. Si, ya falta poco y estaremos en tierra.

Hemos llegado a arabia saudita.

Varias horas después Georg y yo nos estábamos movilizando hacia un hotel para descansar, mi misión comenzara en dos días, necesito tiempo para refrescarme y tiempo para planificar.

Tiempo para recapitular inteligencia.

Poco después el mago y yo estábamos en un sencillo apartamento, me senté en mi cama dejando caer mi maleta en el suelo, la abrí y usando mi ki rompí el sello mágico que Georg había hecho así ocultando mis armas a la vista de las personas normales, no eran mucho, solo un par de cuchillos, mi espada personal, un par de granadas, una bolas de humos y demás cosas.

Oh si y mi mascara de cráneo.

-Listo, ya me he asegurado toda la planta para evitar posibles visitas no deseas, ya llene las paredes con mi niebla, si por casualidad algún enemigo entra a mi zona, encontrara una linda sorpresa.

Mire al mago con lentes escribir otro círculo con…. ¿Crayones? Bueno, como sea, en la pared (me dio ganas de reír, parecía un niño yyyyyy….las ganas murieron enseguida) y como había dicho, pude ver como la niebla de su Sacred Gear se metía en los ductos de ventilación y todo los orificios que hubieran en las paredes.

Si, una forma buena para crear una fortaleza.

-Ok, parece que te tocara vigilar, veremos cómo organizamos los turnos nocturnos, ahora es tiempo para que me digas todo sobre esta misión.

-Mmmmm ¿exactamente qué quieres saber?

-Todo. Toda la información que sepas de Zion. Posibles objetivos a evitar. El lugar donde robare ese tomo mágico. Horario de los guardias. Información de la facción árabe. Toda la información que tengas sobre el descendiente de Saladino. Escuche el modo que hablaste, el tipo será un enemigo formidable, entonces ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Georg?

-…..uff, cuando lo pones así…no mucho.

-Mierda….entonces Georg respóndeme esto ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas que yo robe exactamente?

-El tomo del San Graal.

Al escuchar esas palabras me quede confundido por un momento antes de recordar que significaban:

El santo grial.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un tomo sobre el santo grial?! ¿Quieres averiguar más sobre el Longinus...?—

-No. No tengo necesidad de saber sobre el **Sephiroth Graal.**

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que exactamente buscas….? Al menos ¿el supuesto santo grial de las leyendas artúricas?

-Exacto. Ese grial es totalmente diferente al santo grial que bebió cristo en su cena, este tomo detalla a la copa mística que los caballeros de la mesa redonda buscaron. Lo que deseo es saber más sobre algo que muchos han ignorado prácticamente por siglos y ese tomo es posiblemente una pista sobre ello.

No quería decir….

Georg pareció percibir mi interés porque hablo en voz baja, como si temiera que un espía escuchara sus palabras…

-Las Excaliburs.

-Tenía que ser. Carajo.

-Si, mira—

-Escucha Georg, se al igual que tú que hay gato encerrado con eso de las piezas rotas de Excalibur, tengo una teoría igual que eso pero no quiero hablar de ello.

-¡Pero…!—

-Georg. Fin del asunto. Con esta información mi curiosidad esta saciada pero no deseo hablar más de conspiración y demás problemas. Lo importante es la misión.

Georg hizo una mueca de molestia. Era compresible, el chico iba a lanzar toda una sarta de teorías de una conspiración profunda, una que igual tenia y que podía ser similares pero a diferencia de las de Georg, las mías eran solos fantasías de una mente aburrida y por sobre todo yo no tengo nada que ver con todo lo relacionado con las leyendas artúricas, que Georg se meta en eso puedo suponer que es solo interés, pasatiempo y aprender más de magia de hada.

Al final mi terquedad gano y Georg de mala gana saco desde un bolsillo dimensional un portafolio lleno de papeles, yo en silencio lo abrí y comencé a leer su contenido, si, eran mapas de la ciudad de Zion, un poco de información de los guardias, sus horas de patrullajes, la formación social de la ciudad, donde viven los magos, los seres místicos, usuarios de Sacred Gears, cosas así, las zonas urbanas y demás.

Básicamente toda la información del lugar.

Le pregunte a Georg como consiguió todo esto, confeso que lo tomo en la biblioteca pública en la sede principal de Golden Dawn, una de las organizaciones de la asociación de magos, le alabe por su entrega pero le señale que al mostrarme esto me advirtió que la seguridad de la ciudad y más en las zonas en donde está la tesorería del edificio principal será diez veces más mortales.

Georg tristemente parecía sorprendido a mis palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-¿Qué clase de idiota mostraría información precisa al público? Publico que pasan a ser ladrones y enemigos. Si mostraron eso significa que tienen lo peligroso muy oculto, cualquier idiota que entraría a esa ciudad con fines nefasto se llevara una sorpresa. Todo esto es solo una pantalla de seguridad. Que mejor forma de dejar una trampa es hacer que no hay una para empezar.

Si, se lo que hablo.

Soy Hassan-i-Sabbad después de todo.

E incluso viendo los planos de los edificios ya pude ubicar unos que otros caminos que no debo de tomar, tengamos por ejemplo en una parte del este, las calles están hechas para que cualquiera que camine termine doblando una esquina a un cierto tiempo pero nadie se daría cuenta de un hecho en cada esquina hay un edificio de cinco pisos, en las cuales están hechas para que haya perfectos francotiradores y si alguien, un criminal de paso, corre por esas calles no notara que en varias calles adelante ya habrá un francotirador listo para atacarlo y como las calles están hechas para ir por las esquinas, es obvio que no importa que camino tomes, siempre terminaras llegando a una esquina.

Y con tantos usuarios de magia y portadores de Sacred Gears, moverse de edificios a edificios es pan comido.

Quien diseño la ciudad fue un genio.

Era más fortificada a la de Kuoh.

Y recordé que Kuoh es una ciudad civil.

Eh detalles.

-No puedo ni meterme en las alcantarillas, como es una ciudad mágica han hecho que sus ductos tomen los desperdicios y los eliminen con magia, así que no hay alcantarillas que salen fuera de la ciudad.

Despliego el mapa en una mesa y señalo varios puntos en las entradas de la ciudad.

-Zion está en el medio de la nada, por lo tanto tiene cuatro entradas principales rodeado por un gran muro, cada entrada esta fortificada por sellos mágicos y quien sabe que más ¿Por qué lo dijo cuándo aquí no lo dice? Es lógico, obvio que no dejarían sus únicas entradas sin protección, podría apostar que tiene incluso golems inanimados, mira esta foto ¿crees que esa estatua es simple decoración?

-…..Wow, yo….yo no lo había pensado así.

-Es porque eres un mago. Y un usuario de Longinus. Sin ofender Georg pero tus métodos actuales no son de sutileza, no es tu estilo, a lo muchos lo que tú usaría sería un hechizo de teletrasnportacion, aparecerías en una zona aleatoria y te dirigirías a la bóveda de tesoros sin más pero entonces aquí no hay información de robo antes ¿Por qué nadie ha hecho eso antes? Somos niños de diez años, debe de haber gente más preparada que nosotros.

-….Y nadie lo ha hecho.

-Fueron detenidos puedo apostar aunque tampoco como que Zion sea reconocidamente mundialmente o que posean tesoros únicos. La única cosa que haría que tuviera visitantes no deseados seria diablos que desean reclutar o forzar a humanos con talentos a sus noblezas.

-Y como dije, Zion está bajo la facción árabe y aquí lo maligno es duramente exterminado. Claro, ya veo que quieres decir pero aun así ¿hay forma de entrar?

-Como descendiente de héroe de la montaña, mi talento me hace perfecto para infiltración, esto será un reto tremendo, tengo una oportunidad para entrar, después de todo aun con todas sus defensas tiene un defecto: nadie ha lograr robar algo, por lo tanto tengo algo de mi lado que me ayudara mi victoria.

-¿Y eso que es?

-La pereza humana. Explotare esa debilidad y entrare pero escúchame bien, Georg, entrar no es el problema; es salir y peor si me descubren. Si eso sucede…por lo tanto tengo una idea pero para ello necesito tu cooperación.

-…Vale, escuchare ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

Sonreía con fuerza. Era arriesgado. Era alocado. Pero era demasiado tarde como para retractarme.

Cumpliré esta misión.

O fallare en el intento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días y me encuentro sentando en una rama de un árbol, veo desde este lugar a la gran ciudad de Zion, no puedo usar magia pero incluso entonces podía ver la cúpula transparente que rodeaba a la ciudad, un simple campo anti-Teletrasnportacion ajena, en poca palabra solo seres de clase suprema podría entrar a la fuerza a esta zona.

Claro, hacerlo sería llamar a los dioses de la facción árabe, se notaba que por su tamaño y firmeza, este campo no fue hecho por seres humanos.

Soltó un leve suspiro de molestia, aun me seguía doliendo el tatuaje y cierro los ojos para la concentración, ya revise en mi estuche todas mis armas y además fue agrandada mágicamente por Georg para contener muchas cosas, de vestimenta solo llevaba una camisa sin mangas con capucha de color negra que cubría mi cabello morado, pantalones militares café y en vez de lleva calzado solo tengo mis pies cubiertos de vendas finas con mis dedos sueltos, es incómodo pero me he acostumbrado a soportar esto porque me ayudan en mis habilidades.

Oh si, también llevaba mi mascara de cráneo en mis manos.

Era una máscara similar a los Assassin de Fate Stay Night.

Después de todos ellos son mis antepasados.

Teóricamente.

Una máscara de cráneo.

Que demostraba mi papel como un asesino.

Algunas veces siento tanta tristeza por como termine en este momento.

-Estoy tan solo…

No tengo madre.

No tengo familia.

El único amigo que tengo es solo un cliente y el cual estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi integridad solo por un favor.

Y tengo sellado en mi alma a un ser similar al diablo.

Joder con mi vida.

En serio que me toco la peor suerte.

-….Pero así decidí.

Si, así decidí, tenía la opción y tengo la opción de negar todo esto y tener una vida normal.

Pero ya llegue demasiado lejos para retractarme.

No hay marcha atrás.

Di una oración, no soy muy religioso pero siento que esto era lo indicado y con ceremonia puse mi mascara en mi rostro, abrí los ojos viendo el cielo a través de la máscara y enfrié todas mis preocupaciones, malestares y dudas.

Y ahí deje de ser *****, deje de ser Azim y deje de ser un simple descendiente.

Me volví **Hassan-I-Sabbad.**

 **-Y tengo una misión que cumplir.**

Y así me lanzo desde el árbol en el que estaba, al segundo que toco el suelo salgo disparado como si fuera una sombra viviente a través del follaje, me muevo a alta velocidad y en silencio, sin perturbar el bosque ni nada más, veo la carretera principal y como lo he predicho al estudiar las rutas, hay un conjunto de carretas en donde el conductor principal hacia que sus caballos tomara un trote firme.

Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón lance una bola al conductor, esta estallo detrás de su cuello haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara soltando un grito, la bola que contenía cloroformo especial de efecto rápido se activó y en cuestión de segundos el conductor cayo dormido, yo en cambio salte desde mi escondite y aterrice a lado del sujeto, tome las riendas de las carretas y con un jalón hice detener a los caballos.

Este tipo es solo un granjero que llevara comida a un supermercado, no puedo entrar incluso si me escondo en sus mercancías, no, lo que hare es más complicado, con frialdad pura saco desde mi estuche en mi cadera una jeringa y la inyecto en una parte del brazo del conductor, posteriormente ya con sangre lleva la saco y la vuelvo inyectar.

En mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo es perfecto para todas los diferentes tipos de misiones.

Temblé y convulsioné por un momento pero es ahí que mi ki actuó al siguiente paso del plan, usando mi energía física no solo permití que la sangre ajena entrara a la mía sin posibles efectos secundarios, incluso eliminando cualquier enfermedad del conductor, ya con la sangre de otra persona en mi cuerpo use mi ki una vez más.

Y utilice mi habilidad **[Zabaniya: Armonización delirante]**

Con el uso de mi ki que toca el ki residual del material genético ajeno cambio enseguida al mismo tipo del ki extranjero.

En poca palabra por un par de horas mi esencia física es similar al del conductor.

Desventaja de esto es que si utilizo mi ki para otras cosas aparte de simular el ki de alguien más, la sangre extranjera de mi cuerpo es quemada rápidamente y así el efecto de todo se desvanece.

Otra consecuencia: sufriré vómito, convulsiones y fiebre alta.

Quizás delirio.

Después de todo metí sangre ajena directamente a mi cuerpo.

No importaba por el momento.

La misión.

Ya con esto, me metí dentro de un barril en la mercancía del conductor y a los pocos minutos el tipo se levantó desorientado, el tardo unos minutos buscando exactamente que le sucedió antes de que se escogiera de hombros y continuara con su camino. Oh si, esas bolas de cloroformo tenían una mezcla única de plantas mágicas, causaba una caída del sentido común a quienes son afectados.

Después de un tiempo la carreta llego a una de las entradas de la ciudad. El conductor fue requisado y para mi suerte, la seguridad fue laza ya que no revisaron la mercancía bien, el tipo era muy bien conocido y así el conductor siguió su camino y pude sentir como pasamos por un campo mágico y asentí aliviado.

Convertir mi ki en el del conductor para así engañar el sistema mágico de la entrada fue un total éxito.

Como solo había un solo ki en la carreta, ósea la que el conductor y yo compartimos en el momento el sistema del hechizo de detección no detecto a "otra" presencia.

El siguiente plan era un poco complicado.

Con habilidad me escabullí de la carreta saltando en un callejón directamente en las sombras. Me moví con sigilo por las calles de Zion, si estuviera en mis cabales normales, me maravillaría con lo hermosa que era la ciudad.

Similar a la zona urbana de arabia saudita, era para decirlo suavemente como cualquier otra ciudad, no tan llamativo pero eran sus habitantes que me llamaban la atención, habían humanos normales, habían humanos usando magia, otros practicando con armas normales o incluso mire a uno con un arma árabe que brillaba de poder, había algunas criaturas mágicas, como un hombre lobo, un duende, un Banshee y algunos más.

Era hermoso.

Pero no estaba actuando como yo.

Estaba actuando como Hassan-I-Sabbad.

En vez de sentir asombro, solo buscaba la zona perfecta para comenzar el siguiente paso de mi plan.

Me meto enseguida en un bote de basura al ver como un hombre camina a través de la calle.

Carajo.

Esta era la seguridad que tanto Georg hablo.

Caminando en la calle era un joven de quizás quince años de cabello negro, su etnia era vietnamita y portaba una ligera armadura de color verde oscura, en su cadera en su funda sostenía una espada y su presencia gritaba poder.

Oh y también era seguido por todo un grupo de armaduras andantes armados con espadas hechas de energía santa.

Supe quién era.

Si, este era el descendiente del Le loi, el legendario héroe místico de Vietnam sino también era usuario del Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith al parecer.

Si soy descubierto; este tipo podría ser mi enemigo y perdería totalmente.

No solo posee la espada santa **Thuan Thien** sino que había alcanzado el Balance Breaker con su Sacred Gear.

Podía sentir desde la distancia su poder.

La gente en vez de sentir miedo por verlo caminar con un pequeño ejército a plena luz del día sentía felicidad y aprecio. Parecer ser que era muy conocido y muy respetado. Otro punto para añadirle lo peligroso que es. Alguien amado puede volver al más inofensivo en una bestia si termina herido.

Use mis métodos para regular mi respiración y me mantuve quieto en el bote de basura, no debía de ser avistado por Le Loi, sería mi fin.

Aunque me pregunte ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Cierto que en Vietnam no hay sociedad mágica de gran tamaño pero un descendiente de Le loi seria alguien muy importante, prácticamente de la realeza, por lo tanto ¿Por qué el actual Le loi se encontraba ahí?

(Meses después descubriría un complot que me terminaría metido en un embrollo a nivel de la serie Game of Thrones, nunca vi la serie formalmente pero se de ella (que hayan mostrado pechos a pantalla libre definitivamente no tiene nada que ver) y terminaría encontrándome con Le loi en ese clusterfuck, ahí sabría porque él estaba en Zion)

Me escogí de hombros mentalmente. Solo necesitaba que le loi se fuera.

Una hora después de no solo no ver al tipo sino asegurarme que no estuviera en la zona actué de nuevo, Salí de ese bote de basura, me limpie de la suciedad y me moví rápidamente a través de los callejones a dirección de un punto alejado del edificio principal donde está la tesorería.

¿Para qué?

Para la segunda fase de mi plan.

Crear un gran incendio.

Si pésimo, lo sé.

Pero para completar mi misión.

Tengo que hacer sacrificios.

Por suerte sin lastimar a nadie.

Me ahorrare los detalles, causar una explosión en una zona sumamente lejana del edificio principal sin poner a civiles en peligro fue sencillo ¿para qué fue eso? Simple, mientras miraba en las sombras de los edificios como soldados, bomberos y magos se movían a detener el incendio de un edificio abandonado, si bien no llamaría la atención la ubicación estaba cerca de algunos vehículos, por lo tanto no podía permitir que el fuego se expandiera.

Esto no tardara nada, con magos al lugar del incendio terminara deshecho en unos minutos pero la investigación siguiente a esto al buscar el culpable tendrá a las fuerzas de seguridad ocupada por un buen tiempo.

Así que me muevo con sigilo a alta velocidad.

Tuve que dar la vuelta a varias partes para despistar a soldados y demás.

Tuve que aguantar la respiración incluso cuando estuve escondido cerca de un usuario de un Sacred Gear de avatar independiente.

Tarde un tiempo pero por fin llegue al edificio principal.

Después ver por unos segundos una entrada encontré una ventaja a un cuarto en el segundo piso, enviando ki a mis piernas di un salto y entre a esa habitación dispuesto para mi siguiente acción.

¡Pow!

¡Jadee de dolor! ¡No vi que era ni que sucedió pero mis instintos me hicieron actuar, saque rápidamente una bola de cloroformo y la tire hacia adelante!

-¡INTR…!—

¡Con un puño cargado de ki me lance y golpee al sujeto frente mío al mismo tiempo que la bola de cloroformo estallo y el tipo comenzó a toser fuertemente! ¡Mi puño conecto con su cara pero el tipo no era ordinario, su brazo izquierdo era cubierto por energía de viento y apunto hacia mi persona, el disparo una onda de viento que dio a mi pecho sacándome un chillido bajo de dolor!

Por suerte concentre mi ki e hice mi piel más dura por lo tanto no fui empujado fuera de la ventana, aun con dolor y sangre en mi boca me lance rápidamente hacia el sujeto, lo volví a golpear y puse mi mano libre en su boca evitando que gritara y a los pocos segundos el sujeto cayo desmayado.

Maldición, entre precipitadamente, observe al tipo que me ataco por sorpresa, era un simple secretario pero era un usuario de un Sacred Gear tipo elemental, debió de ser fuerte para atacarme tan rápido pero por suerte logre noquearlo, rápidamente lo arrastro a un cuarto de conserje y esta vez tiro una bomba de cloroformo más fuerte, después de limpiar la sangre de mi boca salí de esa habitación mirando cuidadosamente por donde iba.

Como lo sospeche había muchas personas dotadas con habilidades, tuve que usar todos mis trucos de allanamiento para moverme, al final tuve que irme por los ductos hasta llegar lo más profundo del edificio.

Y justo ahí estaba yo frente a la entrada de la habitación de tesoros.

La contemple por un momento antes de lanzarme enseguida dentro del lugar, lo que encontré fue francamente extraño a simple vista, era una gran habitación en donde había un especie de cilindro gigante en el centro, alrededor del cilindro era un montón de trampas mágicas aunque estas eran pequeñas para ser detectadas por personas ordinarias, a cada esquina de la habitación había una gran gema roja y unas cuantas más pequeñas pegadas aleatoriamente por la habitación y de esas mismas gemas era lanzados unos finos láseres que se movían a todas partes.

Mire encima de mi hombro en como en la izquierda justo al lado de la puerta era un especie de máquina, tenía una de esas cosas para leer las huellas dactilares y unas teclas con números integrado a la misma, era obvio todo eso, toda esos láseres y trampas eran la red de seguridad en ese cilindro del centro que puedo suponer quizás es donde están los tesoros, el aparato a lado de la puerta es solo para verificar las identidades.

Y viendo por un minuto el lugar pude deducir que la red de seguridad era impecable, todo era aleatorio y se movían automática en un patrón francamente alocado, no habría forma para muchos entrar ahí sin desatar la alarma.

Pero yo no soy alguien normal.

Rápidamente reviso mi estuche personal y saco varias agujas, estas son armas arrojadizas que no causan gran daño pero tenía veneno paralizante, tenía una idea, me acerco al aparato a lado de la puerta y con mis agujas rápidamente las incrusto dentro del vidrio en donde se mostraba los números, con cuidado saco el vidrio de la, llamare por el momento, calculadora o yo que sé.

Mire si el aparato se disparó por ello pero solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que no.

Ya con el vidrio, que no es mucho, en mis manos lo parto más dejándome después unas piezas de tamaño mediado, guardo mis agujas y relajo mis músculos, analizo lo que pueda del patrón de los láseres y actué.

¡Me lanzo hacia adelante pero en vez de aterrizar en mis pies aterrizo en mi brazo izquierdo, un láser paso a mi izquierda, estiro mis piernas hacia arriba, dos láseres pasan a mi espalda y frente, rápidamente salto de nuevo con una sola mano, un láser paso justo donde estaba mi mano en el suelo, en el aire giro en mí mismo esquivando más laser, contorsiono mi cuerpo esquivando un láser aleatorio y con mi otra mano libre tiro unas de las piezas de vidrio!

¡ZAZ!

El vidrio refleja el láser que deja una abertura que aprovecho tomar, me lanzo hacia adelante pero me detengo ya que por casi piso una runa que creaba una explosión de hielo, con mi mano izquierda concentro mi ki y disparo un dedo hacia la runa, esta se activa pero con mi dedo siendo lo único que toca solo es que se convierte en hielo.

Me muevo encima de la runa ya desactivada por el momento.

¡Otro laser, tiro otra pieza de vidrio, este se refleja y choca con las paredes, me doblo desde la cintura y veo como el láser casi me corta en dos!

Tiro rápidamente otras dos piezas de vidrio que dan justamente en dos de los grandes rubís en las esquinas de la sala, los láseres se expande creando una brecha, esta brecha de hecho me lleva más lejos del cilindro pero me muevo rápidamente, salto hacia esa zona en mi mano izquierda pero bajo mi cuerpo cerca del suelo, miro como los láseres vuelven a moverse, me quedan dos segundos hasta que se acerquen.

Se me están acabando los vidrios.

Tiro uno a una zona que desvía los láseres y me lanzo hacia ese lugar y en un parpadeo espinas surgen del suelo pero con agilidad estiro mis pies y me sostengo de dos espinas aunque una está cerca de mi entrepierna, no me altero, mi mente esta fría, rápidamente tiro los vidrios que me quedan y salto hacia el nuevo hueco que se hizo en los láseres.

Saco mi espada y giro en mí mismo hacia una zona, concentro ki en mi espada y cuando aterrice en una runa que brillo de fuego, impacte mi espada en el suelo y solté una onda de ki que desarmo el hechizo automático antes de que se soltara. Solté un jadeo de cansancio.

Usar demasiado ki me está afectando.

Mire como los láseres se acercaban a mí y me tire al piso pegando todo mi cuerpo al suelo, los láseres casi me tocan pero lo desvié, no tengo vidrios en la mano, se me acababa el tiempo, se acercaban los láseres pero el cilindro estaba cerca.

Vamos.

Vamos.

¡Vamos!

¡Ahí está la apertura!

Los láseres ya se acercaron pero gire en mí mismo y di una voltereta en el aire, concentre todo el ki restante que tenía en mis piernas y caderas, láseres se acercaban a mí pero gire en el aire mientras caía, doble mi espalda como si estuviera saltando encima de una vara, esquive los láseres y deje que los que faltaba trapazara poco a poco donde estaban mis piernas pero obvio que las moví a alta velocidad gracias a mi ki y volvió a caer el suelo de espalda, gemí de dolor y un sudor frio estallo en mi espina dorsal.

¡Es ahora!

¡Sin pensar concentre todo el poder en mis piernas y salte a lo ciego a través de los láseres a mi espada, gire en mí mismo esquivando más esos láseres, varios picos surgieron pero con pura suerte los esquive y en el último segundo en el que por casi me tenían Salí de la zona de las trampas!

Y aterrice en un círculo alrededor del cilindro.

Los láseres y demás trampas siguieron andando con normalidad. Era obvio que para salir debo de esquivar todo eso, de nuevo.

-Coff….Coff…. rayos….

Tosí fuertemente, con el ki me he vuelto más fuerte pero tenía límites y ya había dado todo, no solo el esfuerzo de todo esto me ha llegados sino también los efectos secundarios de usar la sangre del carretero ya comenzaba a suceder, no importa, soltaron un profundo suspiro me levanto y me acerco ligeramente tambaleante hacia el cilindro.

Lo veo con atención pero ya estando como a dos pies veo como una parte de ella se abre y una computadora se me aparece.

Suspiro de alivio al saber que era esto, es básicamente un índice de búsqueda, pongo en la maquina lo que deseo y me lo entregara de inmediato.

Lo hago enseguida, escribo todo sobre el santo grial y veo como desde el cilindro se abre un compartimiento, rápidamente me acerco y saco lo que hay dentro, para mi suerte son en total unos tres tomos, su forma es totalmente diferente a la escritura mundana, se podía sentir lo santo que eran estos tomos, ahí había información mística. Aunque por un momento me pregunte porque eran tres si Georg dijo que era solo uno.

Meh, no importa. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

Me permito sonreír.

-Misión cumplida.

-No. No lo creo chico.

Una voz se hizo escuchar. Un terror profundo me cayó encima y temblando mire encima de mi hombro.

Caminando como si nada, como si las trampas elementales, venenosas, paralizantes, láseres y demás mortalidades son desviado como si nada, como si hubiera un campo a un alrededor en donde nada sería capaz de herirle, era un hombre joven.

Este hombre tenía una presencia que gritaba autoridad pura.

De unos dieciochos años de piel morena y cabellos negro largo, vistiendo una ropa similar al de un sultán aunque tenía pantalones y botas modernos, ese sujeto era el descendiente **de An-Nasir Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub** conocido simplemente como **Saladino** , fue uno de los más grandes gobernantes del mundo islámico, siendo sultán de Egipto y Siria e incluyendo Palestina, Mesopotamia, Yemen, Hiyaz y Libia.

Este es el descendiente del hombre que fue defensor máximo del islam, líder estratega muy respetado tanto por aliados como enemigos, lucho duramente contra las cruzadas religiosas y lo que, unas de sus muchas obras hay que admitir, lo hizo legendario fue que el venció a la tercera cruzada liderada por Ricardo corazón del león, un portador de Excalibur si la leyenda es correcta.

Y aquí estoy frente al descendiente de tal héroe quien también era el líder de la ciudad de Zion.

Y su presencia era francamente aún más grande que la de Le Loi y Georg.

Sude frio mientras que el descendiente de Saladino me mira con aburrimiento, como si yo fuera solo una rata que eliminar.

No lo pude evitar pero gruñí de enojo.

Saladino alzo una ceja levemente impresionado.

-Oh, el ladrón parece tener agallas, sabes algo…eres muy habilidoso, tengo que admitir pero muy arrogante, ya sabía desde hace mucho que había alguien en mi ciudad, tu pequeño incendio es francamente el truco más barato del libro.

Saladino comenzó a quitarse su túnica de sultán, yo me tenso aún más, guardo los tomos que tome en mi estuche y saco ahí dos cuchillos, mientras retrocedo tanto como pueda sin entrar a la zona de las trampas a mi alrededor, sostengo frente mío los cuchillos tratando de ser amenazante pero aun así trataba de ocultar mi temblor.

Saladino deja caer su ropa que causan que se formen grietas en el suelo por lo pesado que es, su cuerpo era francamente perfecto para alguien que sabía pelear, el me mira aburrido y da un paso a mi como si nada.

-¿Sabes algo? Odio a los ladrones y a los asesinos….y tu chico—

-¡Aurgh!

¡Apareció frente mío y me golpeó duramente en todo mi estómago! ¡Sentir la sangre salir de mi boca! ¡Duele!

Cayo durante al suelo escupiendo sangre mientras que Saladino me miraba con aburrimiento desde arriba.

-Tú huele a ambos.

Y con eso comenzó la batalla.

Y desde una estaba perdiendo.

* * *

 **(POV)**

 **(Dentro de un cierto Sacred Gear)**

 **-El tonto hijo de Adam va a morir…**

Yo, Iblis, señor del fuego miro hacia arriba en mi prisión.

El tonto que es mi carcelero va a morir.

Tan débil.

Tan patético.

Creyendo que es fuerte.

Pero se lo que es.

Es una rata.

Tan débil que usa trucos para ganar.

Qué asco.

Pero va a morir.

Y eso terminaba afectándome a mí.

- **Tsk….patético…..simplemente patético…**

Tendré que intervenir.

Sino caeré de nuevo en el encierro profundo.

¿Qué vio Yahveh en estos seres tan débiles?

Aún sigo preguntándome.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximo capítulo: una batalla imposible sucederá y el poder de un Sacred Gear aparecerá. Final de la saga del robo. Próximamente será la saga de cuentos de apócrifas.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	4. Nueva Vida

**Héroe en oscuridad.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

" **Reencarnar en el mundo DxD es terrible. Reencarnar como heredero de Hassan-I-Sabbad, líder del clan de asesino, lo hace peor, pero incluso…alguna veces, asesinos pueden ser héroes"**

 **Nota de autor:** _y aquí está el capítulo 4. Los siento que haya tardado tanto para actualizar, tuve que hacer algunos asuntos en mi vida diaria que me hizo perder la motivación pero les prometí dar todo en este Fanfic y no les fallare._

 _Oh si, ya salió el volumen 4 de Highschool DxD DX, ósea DX4, ahí se centra en la batalla, en la copa Azazel, entre el grupo de CaoCao contra el de Sairaorg a la vez la batalla del grupo de Issei contra el de Sona, aunque los detalles de todo no se ha revelado completamente, se sabe mucho más de la Hero Faction._

 _En el hecho que exista en el canon el descendiente de Connla, el cual para quienes no lo sepan, es el hijo de Cu Chulainn, por lo tanto Connla, que no fue un importante personaje la verdad sino de pasada en el canon, no solo es reencarnación de Connla sino descendiente de Cu Chulainn y Lugh._

 _Así que mi plan de usar a un descendiente de Cuchulainn ha terminado, que pena._

 _Pero puede ser que se me ocurra algo posteriormente pero en total la información ganada de DX4 ha ayudado mucho a este Fanfic. Así que manos a la obra._

* * *

 **Nueva vida.**

¡Me movía con todo lo que podía pero Saladino me superaba a cada momento!

Fue una primera confrontación demasiado rápida.

Al haber caído en el suelo después del primer golpe que recibí de Saladino me moví rápidamente pero mi enemigo respondió con darme un puñetazo en el rostro, fui empujado al suelo aún más y tuve que rodar para evitar la zona de láser, lo que era una vez un obstáculo se ha convertido en una prisión literal.

No tenía forma de atacar con más libertad a Saladino.

Estaba en pánico.

No debía de suceder esto.

Estudie el horario de Saladino y de su guardia real, por ello concorde con Georg a hacer esta misión en este día ¡todo el lugar estaría casi vacío! ¡Saladino no debería de estar aquí!

De improvisto el descendiente de héroe me miro moviendo su cabeza a un lado y hablo con calma.

-Quiero decir algo, todo esto, es sin sentido, nadie aquí es estúpido, dejar nuestros tesoros sin guardias es algo suicida ¿Por qué creíste que esto funcionaria?

No le respondí.

Solo le lancé mis cuchillos.

Tocaron su piel pero a más allá que unos rasguños, no le hizo nada.

¡Puff!

Tire una bola de humo y tire un montón de senbon envenenados y saque otro cuchillo que tenia y me lance a toda la lentitud, cuidado y en silencio que puse a esa bola de humo, concentre una parte del poco ki que tenía en mis piernas y en un parpadeo aparecí detrás de Saladino apuntando con mi cuchillo a su nuca—

¡POW!

-¡URGH!

-Uff, buenos movimientos….para niveles bajos, esto simplemente no es nada.

Jadee de dolor mientras Saladino me sostenía desde su codo, el tipo simplemente giro a alta velocidad y choco su codo izquierdo en todo mi estómago, me saco el aire y escupí más sangre.

Caí al suelo y lleve mis manos a estomago intentando aspirar aire.

Saladino con un movimiento de su brazo derecho hizo desaparecer todo el humo, se pudo ver como en el suelo estaban las armas arrojadizas que habían sido dirigidas hacia él, claro, yo casi ahogándome por el dolor no note muy bien.

-Eres joven. Experto pero a la vez inexperto. Hiciste un gran trabajo, tengo que respetar pero te confiaste….jamás esperaste que alguien más supiera tus movimientos.

Me puse en cuatro patas aspirando más y más aire, decidí dejar que Saladino hablara, mi objetivo ahora es recuperarme.

¡Y rápido!

Y el líder de Zion siguió hablando casi aburrido.

-Le Loi puede ser un aliado admirado de mi pueblo pero sigue siendo un visitante extranjero, solo di la mentira de mis ocupaciones al público para vigilarlo y con todo el embrollo de Uruk y el empalador, meh, no podía dejar a mi gente sola.

Saladino me miro encima de su hombro.

Se veía decepcionado, como si hubiera esperado más de aquel que se atrevió a robar en uno de los lugares más fuertemente vigilado de Zion.

No me importo lo que él pensara.

Un poco más…

-Y no tarde mucho en saber que estabas aquí. No me gusta golpear niños pero considerando que eres, no hay nada que lamentar, asesino.

¡BOOOOMMM!

¡CON TODO MI PODER ME LANCE DESDE EL SUELO, NO USE ARMAS, NO USE TRUCOS, USE TODA MI FUERZA!

¡Y CONCENTRADO TODO MI KI EN MIS PIES, LANCE TODA UNA PATADA AL ROSTRO DE SALADINO!

¡LA FUERZA FUE LO SUFICIENTE PARA MOVERLO…!

Solo un poco.

¡BAAAAAMMM!

¡Saladino giro en sí mismo y el mismo choco un puño en mi rostro!

¡Termine chocando duramente al aparato de tesoros, fue tal que el metal se deformo mientras me incrustaba en él y yo escupiera más sangre!

Mi mascara se rompió en la parte izquierda dejando uno de mis ojos libres, aun con el dolor solo pude mirar como Saladino se sacudió un poco y me miro con su rostro intacto.

Le peque con toda mi fuerza.

Con todo mi ki.

Una patada que habría arrancado la cabeza a alguien menor.

Y el tipo solo se sacudió un poco.

Pero…

Pero….

-…. ¿C-c…co….como….?!

-Touki.

Al escuchar esa sola palabra un sentimiento de horror me inundo y ahí deje de ser **Hassan-i-Sabbad.**

Volví a ser solo su descendiente.

Una sensación de desesperanza me hizo paralizar.

Touki, el siguiente nivel del dominio del ki….

No, era más que eso.

El ki es el uso de la energía física del cuerpo, el chi es el uso de la energía espiritual del cuerpo, cada energía tienen un límite del uso ya que como se ve con normalidad, una persona tiene un límite de energía que usa al día y que debe de reponer con alimento y descanso, por lo tanto cuando uso mi ki significa que me desgasto más y más hasta quedarme sin nada.

Solo puedo usar el ki para movimientos o deseos momentáneos.

Puedo reforzar mis puños pero al poco tiempo la energía usada se disipa, eso es así porque si mantengo el flujo de ki para mis movimientos, me desgasto muchísimo más.

El Touki es la forma evolucionada de eso.

Es la utilización de la fuerza de la vida al límite.

Se podía decir que es la fusión del ki y chi pero a la vez no.

Es la fuerza del cuerpo en conjunto, físico, espiritual, emocional, todo al límite dándole un poder increíble al usuario.

Por ello los usuarios de Senjutsu comúnmente son capaces de usar Touki, ya que se necesita dominio del Chakra, que es la fusión de lo físico con lo espiritual, para poder acceder a la energía natural del mundo para usar Senjutsu y así usar Touki.

Pero hay personas que son capaces de usar Touki sin Senjutsu.

Son aquellos seres con unos espíritus y fuerza física que superan lo absurdo.

Lo aterrador del Touki es que la fuerza física y espiritual del usuario no se desgasta solo al deseo del propio usuario.

¡Básicamente Saladino podría luchar contra un ejército usando solos sus puños si solo mantuviera la determinación al tope!

El monstruo en forma humana frente mío pareció darse cuenta de mi horror porque sonrió.

Aunque no era de burla o sadismo.

Era una de tristeza.

-No nací con un Sacred Gear. No nací con una afinidad a arma legendaria y aunque puedo usar magia, no es mi talento principal, lo único que tenía era este simple y común cuerpo….

Este tipo…

-Pero amaba mucho a esta ciudad y por ello me entrene mucho más allá de lo ordinario para lograr el poder. Domine el Senjutsu y así el Touki. Y aquí estoy, con mis propias manos y determinación, logre mi cometido, ser el líder de mi pueblo y ser el más fuerte….

Este tipo….

Este tipo era la versión humana de Sairaorg.

Y el….y el….

Saladino dejo caer su sonrisa, un aura mortal lo rodeo que hizo que se formaran grieta en el suelo y me miro con suma frialdad.

-Y es por ello que yo no perdono a quienes tratan de dañar a mi gente. Por ello niño…

Ya había comenzado a moverme al momento en que abrió la boca.

Sabía que iba a atacar.

Pero igual no basto.

Apenas levante mi brazo derecho, Saladino ya había lanzado su golpe.

¡Crack!

Sangre cayo de mi brazo derecho totalmente roto.

Me hundí aún más en la máquina, jadee aún más de dolor, el golpe de Saladino conecto en mi pecho y sentí que algo más y más se rompían.

Y el descendiente de héroe me miro con frialdad.

-….Tendré que acabar contigo. No es personal.

Fue ahí que el puño conecto en mi pecho estallo.

Una energía echa por fuerza de vida choco contra mi pecho con el poder de un golpe de un yunque y mucho más, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe del mismo Barbablanca de One Piece.

Sangre cayo de mi boca… y aun con todo eso no pude evitar pensar… lo absurdo es tener tal comparación estúpida en tal momento cuando… estoy a punto de morir….

Todo….fue demasiado…. rápido.

Tan… repentino.

Tanto que no…. pensé nada más... Mientras…. caía al suelo.

Mi visión…se está…yendo.

….yo…creo….

 **-Tonto niño de adán. …..parece ser….que tendré que hacer algo al respeto.**

* * *

 **(Saladino Pov)**

Miro al niño que derrote en tan poco tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro de dolencia al verlo caer al suelo en su propia sangre.

Fui duro con el niño.

Demasiado.

Pero por otro lado era un ladrón y por su máscara además de olor podía decir que era un asesino, no de la clase peligrosa sino más bien un mercenario, como líder de Zion había tenido la desgracia de proceder a prisión a muchas personas que han hecho muchos y horribles pecados, por lo tanto reconocía quienes eran la escoria de la humanidad.

Este niño no es como ellos.

Aun así, se pasó, sabiendo bien que sus acciones fueron por un sentimiento de odio, aun podía recordar como esos asesinos mataron a sus padres y como esos dichos asesinos lo iban a capturar para quien sabe qué razón y si no fuera porque fue salvado por unos exorcistas, quien sabe que habría sido de su vida, ante tal trauma descargo un poco de su ira hacia alguien de esa misma clase.

Solté un suspiro.

Se extralimito.

Romper un brazo, romper costillas y quien sabe que más daño cause era demasiado para cualquier razón que tuviera.

-Mah….parece ser que debo de llevarlo al hospital….y tendré que discutir con el juez, habrá mucho que hacer.

Tendré que evitar que Le Loi sepa de este chico, si bien el otro descendiente se ha vuelto popular con los civiles, el tipo podrá encontrar cualquier oportunidad de hacerme actuar en su locura contra los otros reyes de las ciudades mágicas, le tengo confianza (lo suficiente para que ande con su sequitos de guardias al aire libre y con guardias se refiere a su soldados creado por su Balance Breaker) pero no llegue al poder sin conocer la política y mantener una ligera paranoia de todo.

Le loi puede ser un héroe pero igual tenía sus propias ambiciones.

Miro al niño convulsionar en ese charco de sangre, hago una mueca, tal era la fiereza del Senjutsu, con ataques simple deje al borde de alguien capaz.

Lo llevare al hospital y cuando se cure al reformatorio. Todo esto será un lio, sería más fácil si el chico tuviera un expediente real o que fuera mayor, así sería más fácil pero sigue siendo un niño y muchos del consejo son buenos—

¡Thick!

Achico los ojos ¿Qué fue eso?

De…

De repente había un calor extraño.

Miro a alrededor de mi persona; mis instintos me decían que algo está pasando, dirigí mis ojos al niño—

¡Ba-Bump!

Otra vez, el niño estaba acostado en el suelo, el charco de sangre bajo suyo se estaba haciendo mas grande, debería de moverme o sino se ahogaría con su propia sangre, me muevo hacia el—

¡Thuck Bam-Bump!

¡No son imaginaciones mías! Di un salto hacia atrás al sentir aún más un sentimiento de peligro pero el niño aún sigue q—

 **-Kukuku y pensar que me rebajaría a hacer el trabajo sucio de este muñeco de barro.**

Un aura de poder rodeo al niño explotando a su alrededor, todo fue repentino.

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?!

El niño comenzó a levantarse y el aura misma que le rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma física, una esencia de fuego de color rojo oscuro se hizo aparecer, él se levantó y para mi sorpresa este niño me miro con su ojo libre fuera de su máscara.

Su ojo, que antes era de color marrón, ahora era de color negro y con la pupila de color rojo.

-¡¿Quién o que eres?!

- **Fuego.**

¡Y todo estallo en un mar de fuego color sangre! ¡Uso mi Ki y mi hechizo mágico personal de escudo! ¡Aun con mi fuerza podría sentir el intenso calor de este mar de llamas! ¡Observo como la habitación fue desecha con solo el baúl de tesoros mantenerse intacta y que regreso bajo tierra al seguir el mecanismo de seguridad!

Sería desastroso perder todos esos tesoros.

Pero no importa por el momento.

El fuego se extendió más y más hasta que solo veía el fuego mismo sin nada más.

Hasta que al momento siguiente se deshizo en el aire como si nada.

Miro al niño ya de pie tomando nota la diferencia.

Antes era un niño.

Ahora lo que había ahí era un **monstruo**.

Solo tenía tres cambios, dos sin importancias, sus ojos a través del resto de mascara brillaban de color rojo intenso, su cuerpo tenía un leve brillo rojizo dándole un aspecto más siniestro.

Pero el cambio más importante era su brazo derecho.

El brazo que estaba casi destruido por mis golpes.

Este se había convertido en **demoniaco**.

No era exactamente un brazo de carne y hueso, si podía compararlo sería como lava caliente combinado con agua de color negro, de hecho se movía como si fuera sólido, líquido y gaseoso, era como un aura, era como el fuego pero para mí aturdimiento no sabía cómo explicarlo.

(Similar al Brazo vampírico de Seras Victorias)

Use el Senjutsu para analizar la energía del niño, buscar una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo y me sorprendí al no percibir ninguna energía emitida por el niño y la esencia de ese brazo, de ese fuego era casi demoniaco…

No, más bien quizás maldecido.

Era de naturaleza oscura casi rayando a la esencia de los más asquerosos diablos que se pueda encontrar.

Pero era diferente.

La energía no provenía del niño….

Al menos que….

-…..Una Posesión armada…..maldición…

Los Sacred Gears. Armamentos creados por el dios de la biblia para los seres humanos.

Podría ponerme a hablar de todo sobre los Sacred Gears por horas pero hay una cosa más importante que debo de recordar:

 **Posesión Armada.**

Los Sacred Gears se la pasa renaciendo después que un usuario fallece y cada Sacred Gear aunque pequeño sea el cambio igual sufre algo por ser manejados y alterados por sus anteriores usuarios.

El balance Breaker, la forma final del Sacred Gear que solo puede ser activado por la emoción tiene más consecuencias a futuro, ya que tal cambio afecta al Sacred Gear y que poco a poco se vuelven más fuerte.

Por ello el rumor sobre que nacerán algún día nuevos Longinus no es una locura.

Eventualmente un Sacred Gear evolucionaria lo suficiente como para matar a un dios aun cuando pase siglos o milenios.

Quizás ese haya sido siempre el objetivo del dios de la biblia.

Quizás no.

Pero el sistema Sacred Gear tiene un desafortunado percance.

Posesión armada es esa.

Tanto los Sacred Gears que han ganado consciencia o aquellos que poseen seres pensantes sellados tienen siempre la posibilidad de….de superar a sus usuarios.

No todos los seres místicos se rebajarían a servir a los seres humanos.

O no todos los seres humanos tienen la aptitud para manejar tales poderes.

Y cuando eso ocurra, el Sacred Gear toma posesión del usuario.

Y los resultados son….horribles.

Ahí lo veía frente a mis ojos, el niño tenía un Sacred Gear y de la peor clase ya que tiene una criatura de naturaleza maligna. Y una que tomó control de su usuario para seguir peleando. Y no me cabe duda que esto será un horrible resultado.

La posesión es eso, posesión, el resultado final es que trae más daño al usuario, algunas veces incluso usuarios terminan siendo devorados por las bestias que tienen sellados o peor terminan deformados convirtiéndolos en monstruos reales.

Los exorcismos en la historia humana es prueba de las posesiones de Sacred Gears.

-Deja al niño suelto, bestia.

 **-¿Oh? ¿Qué eso que escucho? ¿Arrogancia? Típico de ustedes, muñecos de barros. Creyéndose importante cuando es todo lo contrario.**

Una voz antigua y poderosa, otros habrían sentido temor al escuchar un ser que transciende el tiempo de cualquier ser mortal pero ya se había topado con seres de igual poder y tenía experiencia con posesiones armadas desde hace tiempo.

Esto no será nada.

Levanto mi mano—

¡Fooosh!

¡Y esquivo rápido un zarpazo del niño con su brazo derecho! ¡El brazo mismo creció de tamaño y varias mechas se separaron hasta crecer en tamaño! ¡El intenso calor era intenso! ¡El niño se movió rápido que si no fuera por mi experiencia de seguro me habría dado!

Fruncí el ceño al sentir el calor de brazo del chico, mis instintos me decían que no debía dejar que me tocara ese fuego, era un fuego maldito, una herida de esa puede ser muchísimo mortal, aun con Touki y Senjutsu.

El niño poseído suelta una sonrisa maniaca poniendo su garra derecha frente sus ojos.

- **Kukuku, vas a sentir el poder del mismo fuego, muñeco de barro.**

Y el niño comenzó a atacar con su garra, los ataques eran certeros y mortales, tuve que usar toda mi velocidad para esquivar, mi mayor ventaja, un cuerpo de hierro gracias a mi Touki resulto ineficaz a un fuego maldito.

El niño poseído reía lanzando grandes bolas de fuego desde su brazo derecho y a la vez su brazo crecía aún más formando grandes garras, el lanzaba sus ataques como a la vez lanzaba unos cuchillos que evitaba rápidamente.

Esto no tenía sentido.

Aun cuando el niño este poseído aún seguía herido y cansando.

¿Qué esperaba hacer esa criatura?

Los ataques seguían y aunque no lo note al principio, algo estaba mal en la situación.

La piel del niño comenzaba a mostrar leves estrías rojas con negro.

Y el calor de la desastrosa habitación aumentaba.

 **-¡muestra tu poder, muñeco de barro! ¡Muéstralo!**

¡Gritaba ese ser y el alzo su brazo maldito que creo a un mas, aun mas hasta formarse un gran puño de gigante que a alta velocidad lanzo hacia mi persona!

¡Ese golpe sería capaz de destruir toda la habitación!

Suficiente de esquivar y estar a la defensiva.

¡FOOOSH!

 **-¡URGH!**

Usando mi Touki al máximo me vuelvo a alta velocidad y conecto todo un golpe en el pecho del niño poseído, la tierra fue destrozada por el poder de mi puño, el ser escupió sangre y su brazo derecho comenzó a escogerse antes de volver a su estado original.

-Buenas habilidades pero no lo suficiente.

 **-¡M-maldito!**

El monstruo que poseía al niño mercenario le miro gruñendo mientras más sangre caía desde su boca.

Fruncí el ceño alzando mi otro puño cargándolo con energía de la naturaleza.

Un golpe más y sacaba a esa monstruosidad del sistema del niño.

-Regresa al encierro que mereces, ser del abismo.

Y fue ahí cuando ya estaba por terminar todo—

Que ese ser sonrió.

¡FLUUSH!

Un rio de sangre cayo desde mi boca y un intenso dolor golpeo en mi pecho, tosí más y más sangre cayendo de rodillas, use rápido un hechizo de curación potenciado con Senjutsu, a los pocos segundos el mayor daño estaba eliminado pero el dolor intenso que tenia aun persistía.

¡POW!

Un puño de fuego choco contra mi rostro enviándome a chocar durante en el suelo.

Escupiendo un poco más de sangre alce mis ojos mirando al ser monstruoso frente a mí que sonreía maliciosamente mientras su brazo antinatural se incrusto en el suelo, pilares de fuego surgieron desde el metal mismo del suelo y estos lentamente comenzaron a transformarse en grandes manos que se dispararon hacia mi persona para sostenerme fuertemente.

- **Este aire que respira está saturado con mi fuego. Has sido envenenado a cada segundo desde comenzó esta batalla.**

Al saber eso me sorprendí profundamente, tal movimiento era aterrador e incluso yo que soy tan fuerte no podría haberlo evitado.

Pero eso no me detendrá.

- **¡y ahora morirás!—**

¡BOOM!

Con gran fuerza desato una onda expansiva usando mi energía mágica liberándome de esas garras y me lanzo como una bala hacia el niño poseído que se mostró sorprendido ante esto pero él no es lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que lo tome por el cuello y siguiera mi camino chocándolo contra la pared para atravesarla.

Pero ya en otra habitación con aire fresco vi que el chico se cubrió de fuego maldito usando su brazo, el alzo ese brazo y me golpeo fuerte en el estómago, fue muy doloroso más que sentía que la herida ardía aún más por ser maldito, tuve que soltarlo y el niño salto en el aire y lanzo grandes zarpazos que a dura penas logre evadir.

El fuego se concentró en las garras del niño poseído y choco su puño en el suelo, una erupción de lava surgió en todo lados hacia mi dirección pero concentrando mi Senjutsu cree un aún más poderoso hechizo de agua que lo deshizo rápido pero el joven aprovecho a alta velocidad para aparecer detrás de mí y lanzo una terrible patada a mi rostro, alce mi brazo derecho y detuve el ataque pero el brazo de fuego de ese chico giro como una serpiente y me golpeo en el otro lado de mi rostro haciéndome retroceder.

 **-¡Muere!**

Grito el niño poseído lanzado un puño hacia a mí, lo esquive pero desde el antebrazo surgieron picas que intentaron apuñalarme pero retrocedí e intente lanzar un poderoso golpe pero el brazo de ese chico se deshizo formándose una maraña de zarcillos que crearon un escudo frente a él, sabiendo bien que era maldito tuvo que retroceder aún más.

Lo que antes era una pelea a mi favor es ahora una en contra, el chico tenia la ventaja ahora aun cuando no quería admitirlo.

No podía usar la mayoría de mis hechizos de batalla ya que tiene un contador.

No podía acercarme porque tenía ese brazo multiuso para defenderse.

Y peor—

-Ugh.

Mi cuerpo está sufriendo factura por los golpes que recibí de ese fuego maldito, siento que mis pulmones arden, mi estómago tiene una fea marca que se está infectado poco a poco y mi rostro tenía heridas que no se curaban.

Definitivamente el Sacred Gear de este niño es monstruoso.

- **¡Kukuku! ¡Y tan confiados estabas hace un momento!-** mascullo entre diente el niño poseído poniéndose de rodillas mientras su brazo se dividía en más y más zarcillos que igual se volvieron manos, un aura de fuego maligno lo rodeo dándole un aspecto malicioso-… **humanos, tan crédulos en su propia importancia. No son nadas. Son solo tierra desecha. Merecen ser erradicados y que aprendan quienes son sus superiores.**

Espera, tuvo una idea.

-Sinceramente no eres el enemigo más peligroso que me he enfrentado.

Ahí estaba. Suprimí las ganas de sonreír. Ahí brillando en sus ojos era la arrogancia que típicamente tenían estos seres.

Y recién había insultado esa dicha arrogancia.

 **-¡SUCIO HUMANO! ¡TE ATREVES A INSULTAR AL ANGEL DEL FUEGO, IBLIS! ¡TU CADAVER SERA BORRADO DE ESTA EXISTENCIA POR ESTO!**

Y victorioso supe que hacer al saber de su identidad.

El fuego aumento de poder alrededor del ahora identificado como Iblis, desde la parte visible de su cuerpo grietas comenzó a formarse aún más dándole un aspecto más peligroso, su brazo de fuego expulsaba un vapor oscuro.

Supe enseguida que ese iba a ser su mayor y mortífero ataque.

Yo igual aumente mi aura con mi Touki y active mis propias cartas de triunfo. Un aura mágica me rodeo dándome una protección ante la siguiente colisión. Mis puños crujieron en fuerza y dentro de ellos entre mis dedos concentre la energía que deseaba para mi ataque.

 **-¡ESTE ES TU FIN, HUMANO! ¡ZABANIYA: MELODIA MUERTA CARDIACA!**

-¡AAAAAHHH!

Y así nos lanzamos.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **¡¿C-como?!**

El ataque fue tremendo, toda la habitación, no, toda la zona del edificio fue destruido por el intenso poder entre ambos.

Y yo salí victorioso.

El niño poseído estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras su brazo de fuego fue inutilizado, era solo del tamaño de un brasa, él estaba retenido por estacas hechas con energía santa. Había perdido. No debió de haberme dado su identidad, saber que era un ángel maldito de fuego me hizo darme cuenta de su debilidad máxima: energía santa.

Y aunque la magia no mi talento fuerte, sabia algunas cosas que aprendí de esos exorcistas que salvaron su vida ya años atrás.

Iblis no puede ser un diablo pero es una bestia maldita y es débil ante lo santo.

Imbuir mis puños con energía santa reforzándola con mi Senjutsu me permitió obtener la victoria.

Pero no sin un costo.

Ese ataque que hizo Iblis no era normal.

Si alguien me mirara tomaran nota como había un agujero en la zona baja de mi pecho, un agujero que se podía ver desde ambos lados, solo por usar un hechizo de curación a todo máximo en este momento ha evitado que caiga muerto.

Lo peor es que con energía santa evite el mayor daño, por suerte evite que la herida fuera maldecida.

Zabaniya….ese ataque fue asombrosamente anormal y mortal, concentro todo el fuego en ese ataque que liberaría al entrar en contacto con su víctima pero un fuego de gran intensidad que convierte en ceniza en un segundo con todo lo que toca.

Un ataque de asesinato mortal.

Tiene una debilidad y es simplemente energía santa.

Solo por eso sobreviví.

Oh si, Iblis quería saber cómo lo derrote, típico de seres mitológico, nunca creen del potencial de la humanidad.

-Oh ¿Cómo te gane? Simple, supe de tu debilidad al saber quién eras, Iblis.

- **T-tu…..m-ma-mald...ito….**

-Más de diez mil años desde el tiempo de Adam y aun así sigues pensando tan poco de nosotros, la raza humana. Patético. Aun no has visto nada de nuestra mayor fortaleza.

Iblis intento hablar pero le cayó rápidamente poniendo una mano encima de su cabeza e incrústala al suelo, energía santa comenzó a formarse en esa mano y un diagrama de fórmulas apareció en el aire encima del niño poseído.

-Calla. No tengo tiempo de lidiar con tus berrinches. Tienes atrapado a un niño y lo liberare de tu control.

Comencé a murmurar el encanto de exorcismo, liberare a este niño y veré que hacer. Tal potencial y fiereza. Si este chico domina todo el poder de su Sacred Gear podría alcanzar nivel supremo en una década, aun cuando era un ladrón no podía dejar suelto este potencial y—

Inesperadamente con esfuerzo Iblis alza la cabeza y me mira con un odio intenso que incluso me causa sentir un escalofrió.

Y el hablo.

 **-¡¿C-crees que has ganado?! ¡¿CREES ESO HUMANO?! ¡ . !**

¡BOOOOMM!

Iblis estallo con fuerza haciendo que saliera volando hacia atrás, mire sorprendido ante esto, lo tenía bien sujetado ¿Qué estaba pasando? Temeroso observe como se ponía de pie aun con esas armas santas en su cuerpo, un viento de fuego y poder lo cubrió aún más.

- **¡NO PERDERE CONTRA UN SUCIO HUMANO! ¡YO SALDRE VICTORIOSO! ¡VEN A MÍ! ¡MI VERDADERO PODER!**

 **[¡OVERBOOSTER!]**

Un sudor frio cayó por mi espalda y un sentimiento de horror intenso surgió en mi persona.

 **[¡BLAZE ON!]**

Oh no.

No.

¡Nononononono!

¡La activación forzada de un Sacred Gear a su siguiente nivel! ¡Él va a activar un…!

 **-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡VEN A MÍ! ¡BALANCE BREA…!**

¡TRCHK!

Y tan rápido como sucedió se detuvo.

Porque desde el pecho del niño surgió una espada negra cubierta de fuego azul.

Tanto como Iblis y yo vimos eso shockeado, aún más Iblis que no sabía que era eso, él intento mover su única mano pero la espada al final se movió y en un parpadeo la espada corto en dos el pecho de Iblis.

No…espera….

Parpadee rápido porque jure que eso sucedió pero ahora veía que el cuerpo del niño estaba intacto pero desde el pecho del joven mercenario salían líneas azules oscuro que rápidamente cubrían el cuerpo del niño poseído, Iblis inmóvil veía esto y gruñía con un intenso odio.

- **¡¿Qué clase de brujería fue esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber recuperado el control así?! ¡Malditos sean humanos!**

E Iblis siguió escupiendo más y más maldiciones a toda mi raza hasta que finalmente las líneas cubrieron toda la piel del niño y pude ver como una neblina roja oscura salía del cuerpo hasta que no quedara nada.

Y el niño ya inconsciente cayó al suelo y pude decir que, no sé cómo, logro recuperar el control.

Aun así el niño estaba al borde de la muerte, su brazo derecho ya no existía, tenía heridas por todos lados y quien sabe que más daño tenia.

Yo estaba igual pero al menos tenía mi magia.

Con cautela, dolor y cansancio me acerco al niño y me arrodillo a su lado, rápidamente uso un hechizo de curación a todo daño que podía encontrar, verifique no hubiera alguna clase de efecto secundario de esa posesión aunque note que una tenia marcas en la piel.

-…Un momento…

El chico había caído de frente, por lo tanto solo podía verle la espalda y fue ahí que note algo curioso. Era un diagrama mágico de sellado. Era uno simple pero ¿Por qué el chico tenia uno? No había mostrado afinidad a la magia. Curioso puse mi mano en el sello y vertí mi magia para liberar lo—

¡FOOOOSWH!

Y perdí el conocimiento.

Lo último que vi fue una explosión de niebla salir de ese sello y un niño casi de la misma edad que el otro llevando una vestimenta de mago y usando una chaqueta que cubría su rostro toco mi rostro y horas después que me despertara, no sabría que había hecho.

Pero lo que sí hizo fue que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Escena retrospectiva.**

 _Han pasado dos días y me encuentro sentando en una rama de un árbol, veo desde este lugar a la gran ciudad de Zion, no puedo usar magia pero incluso entonces podía ver la cúpula transparente que rodeaba a la ciudad, un simple campo anti-Teletrasnportacion ajena, en poca palabra solo seres de clase suprema podría entrar a la fuerza a esta zona._

 _Claro, hacerlo sería llamar a los dioses de la facción árabe, se notaba que por su tamaño y firmeza, este campo no fue hecho por seres humanos._

 _Soltó un leve suspiro de molestia,_ **aun me seguía doliendo el tatuaje** _y cierro los ojos para la concentración..._

* * *

 **Dos días anteriores a ello.**

 _-Tu parte del plan es simple Georg. Vas a hacer un sello de contención grabado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y usaras el Dimension Lost para crear una dimensión de bolsillos en dicho sello para que así cuando ya tenga los tomos, libere el sello y así use tu Sacred Gear para abrir un pasaje a la brecha dimensional y después abrir otra entrada a una zona segura fuera de Zion._

 _-….Wow…..solo Wow, yo…nunca había pensado en hacer algo así antes….crear una Dimension de bolsillos en un sello…..mmm podría funcionar usando algunos diagramas y runas nórdicas._

 _-Los detalles lo estudiaremos luego….escucha Georg, cuento contigo para esto, tu eres la pieza clave de escape, si no logramos esto…fallamos incluso de intentar esto._

 _-Tratare lo mejor con mis capacidades._

* * *

 **Un día después.**

- _Ouch….rayos este tatuaje sí que duele._

 _-Sí, lo sé, estuve ahí cuando te lo pusieron, deja la quejadera, tú no eres el que se la paso creando una dimensión separada por diez horas seguidas y sin contar los experimentos para abrir un camino seguro a través de la brecha dimensional. Que lo haya logrado en un solo día es solo un milagro._

 _-Aja, ok, sé que te esforzaste amigo…..aun así ¿tenía que ser tan grande el tatuaje y ponerlo en mi espalda?_

 _-¿Crees que es fácil sellar una conexión a una dimensión de bolsillo en un cuerpo vivo sin efecto secundario? Deja las quejas y en vez de eso ve preparándote con practicar tu pulso de magia, si no liberas el sello manualmente me quedare sellado en esa dimensión de bolsillo y moriría por la escasez de aire en unas horas._

 _-Sí, será muy arriesgado pero igual…..es algo increíble lo que has hecho, Georg…de verdad los Longinus sí que son unas armas de gran poder._

 _-Ni que lo digas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tiempo presente.**

 **Un mes después.**

 **(Georg Pov)**

Yo, Georg, miro a mí….amigo si puedo llamarlo así con preocupación. Ha pasado un mes y aun así se puede ver los resultados de esa tonta misión que le obligo a hacer. Ahora mismo yo me encontraba en la caverna subterránea de la base de Alamut, frente a mí se encontraba Hassan encerrado en un gran tubo lleno de agua medicinal.

Aun un mes después seguía recuperándose de sus heridas.

La pérdida de un brazo no fue lo peor que tenia Hassan, cuando traje al descendiente del viejo de la montaña a su base los homúnculos que le servían se volvieron locos al ver a su líder en tal estado, tuve que ayudar para así salvar la vida de Hassan.

Su brazo derecho fue un problema, al final uno de los homúnculos sacrifico su propia extremidad y la injerto en Hassan, ahora mismo podía verlo, su nuevo brazo era más pálido que su color de piel normal, se notaba la gran cicatriz donde se marca la cortada original.

Hice una mueca, aun ver eso me hacía sentir culpable.

Hassan estuvo en coma por dos semanas y medias, ahora mismo estaba durmiendo, usar su ki más allá de sus límites lo dejo aterradoramente agotado, por otro lado la razón del porque seguía en ese envase era por seguridad.

Al parecer sufrió posesión armada, que desafortunado.

El cilindro de vidrio en el que esta Hassan recuperándose tenia inscrito en papeles y pegado al vidrio varios papeles con palabras en lenguaje celta que expulsaba energía santa que mantenía a raya la infección del Sacred Gear desconocido de Hassan.

Hassan no sabe cómo recupero la razón pero asegura que ahora mismo era capaz de usar un poco su Sacred Gear pero si dejaba que se fuera de control, eventualmente Iblis tomaría su cuerpo para que quien sabe qué razón y eso es algo que Hassan no quería.

Yo no sabía que decirle al descendiente asesino, siempre he manejado sin problema a mi Sacred Gear pero por otro lado la consciencia de Dimension Lost es pasiva y no de una bestia mitológica.

Todo esto es un desastre.

Y ni se diga de Zion mejor, al parecer según las noticias locales, Saladino había sido atacado por un grupo terrorista y fue gravemente herido pero que se recuperara eventual y rápidamente.

Ese tipo era un monstruo.

Recibir un disparo de gran poder que dejo un agujero en su pecho y ni se inmuto.

Al parecer el ataque hizo que Le loi se fuera a hacer discusión y desacuerdo político con Zion.

Lo más raro es que Saladino informo que fue un grupo terrorista en vez de un solo ladrón.

Sabía que algo raro sucedía en Zion.

Aun recordaba como Sali de mi dimensión de bolsillos y use mi magia para noquear a Saladino, lo peor fue que use mi mejor hechizo y aunque logre mi cometido, eso no quitaba el hecho de lo poderoso que era Saladino.

Aun con un Longinus quien sabe que hubiera pasado si peleábamos.

Bueno, ya, eso está en el pasado.

Ya he logrado con mi objetivo.

Y era tiempo para partir.

Soltó un suspiro y me dio la vuelta, abro una brecha con mi Sacred Gear que me lleva directamente a Inglaterra, gracias a las ideas de Hassan había logrado descubrir muchos usos para su Sacred Gear y ahora era capaz de viajar de país a país de una manera más rápida, segura e indetectable.

Ya iba a dar un paso cuando—

-¿Te….vas?

Veo encima de mi hombro como Hassan se había despertado, por suerte tenía una mascarilla mágica que evitaba que no se ahogara con el agua y a la vez permitirle hablar con otros aun dentro de ese cilindro.

Decidí responderle.

-Sí, de hecho ya es tiempo que me vaya, la asociación de magos se podría poner más alocados si sigo desaparecido. Director Pheles puede ser relajado pero sigue siendo el líder de la asociación, podría darme problemas si no me presento ya.

-….lo se…..sé que Grauzauberer…..son muy…paranoicos con….sus miembros….

-De todas maneras, disculpa que me vaya así pero odio las despedidas y quien sabe, esta no será la última vez que tengamos una aventura aunque espero que no sea tan peligrosa como esta.

Hassan sonrió levemente, aún seguía cansando pero él se concentraba a prestarme atención. Yo soy una persona antisocial y lo reconozco pero Hassan tiene algo único que otras personas no: compasión. Otros me habrían maldecidos por lo que le pasaron en dicha misión que tuve que obligar que hicieran pero no Hassan, él no me tenía mala voluntad y eso para mí me parece un rasgo admirable.

Si, podía llamarlo mi amigo.

-….Georg…..estaré recuperándome….así que será….tiempo para que….pueda seguir con mis….planes originales…..lo que trato….de decir….es que…..te cuides…en especial de…..esa Augusta….y….su estudiante…..no podre….ser de ayuda….si ocurre…lo peor…

Fruncí el ceño. Hassan solo sabe lo superficial de la asociación de magos pero cuando me advirtió que tuviera de cuidado de Augusta de la llama purpura y su sequito me hizo preguntarme qué clase de conocimiento poseía.

Pero aun así seguiré su consejo aunque averiguare que es lo que sucede con augusta.

Hago una sonrisa leve ocultando mis sospechas y preocupaciones.

-Tranquilo, tendré cuidado.

-…Bien,…..iré a dormir un poco…..faltan unos días antes….de que…. Este en óptimas….condiciones…..tengo que….encontrar una…..manera de dominar…..mi Sacred Gear….

-Te deseo suerte en eso…. Mmmmm de hecho ahora que me acuerdo, hay alguien que es experto en resolver estas clases de problemas en Grecia ¿sabes de Quirón, el entrenador de héroes?

-….Si….pero ¿no que….había muerto por el veneno… de Exedra, el Hydra Dragon?

-Fue revivido. No sé como pero igual podría ayudarte, la facción griega es una de las más relajada de la era actual, ve y pasa un tiempo entrenando, te servirá.

-….ok….bien….parece ser….que nos despedimos….Georg…

Así dijo el joven peli morado lentamente cerrando los ojos ya sintiendo la soñolencia.

Georg asintió; era tiempo de irse.

-Sí, igual gracias por todo Hassan….gracias a ti he logrado tener dos tomos sobre el San Graal….esto servirá mucho para mi investigación….bueno, es tiempo….nos veremos Hassan-i-Sabbad…-Con eso dicho me giro en mí mismo y entro al portal sin mirar atrás. Tomo un mes pero logre mi cometido y mejor, obtuve más de lo que esperaba, no podía contener la emoción para averiguar más sobre las Excalibur y con una sonrisa suave aceleré fuera de mi portal a dirección de mi hogar.

(Georg no sabría que por su emoción había cometido una imprudencia porque no fue capaz de escuchar algo….)

-…Espera ¿dos tomos?...pero si eran tres….

Y esas palabras no oídas de Hassan causarían un montón de problemas para el asesino y el mago.

* * *

 **(¿? Pov)**

Observo con mis ojos a Iblis que gruñía de dolor y odio mientras era aprisionado por estacas de luz. Yo solo me limite a verlo con frialdad.

El ser de fuego choco mirada con la mía y me gruño con intenso odio.

- **Esto no acabara aquí, sucio humano. El cuerpo de mi estúpido carcelero será mío.**

Choque mi espada al suelo callando a la bestia frente mío y le susurro fríamente.

- **Y aun sigues ciego a la verdad, Iblis….pero tranquilo….algún día este joven que tanto desprecia te mostrara el verdadero poder de la humanidad.**

Alzo mis ojos al vacío de esa cárcel y con una confianza absoluta termino de hablar.

 **-…Y ahí veras…..ahí en verdad aprenderás…..lo que en verdad nos hace grandes los humanos…**

Te ayude una vez joven descendiente.

Una vez.

Te toca a ti.

Te toca a ti demostrar porque naciste para ser un **héroe**.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin de la saga.**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sacred Gear:**

 **Nombre: Blaze Slash** también conocido como **Brazo maldito del fuego caído.**

 **Rango: A-**

 **Habilidad:** La habilidad principal de este Sacred Gear es el fuego pero no es pirokinesis en sí. Su poder se centra en su brazo derecho que se trasmuta en una clase de energía que pasa constantemente a estado líquido, sólido y gaseoso, en ese aspecto se centra este Sacred Gear, usando su brazo como medio para los siguientes efectos, Blaze Slash tiene la capacidad de crear los tres efectos sólido, líquido y gaseoso del fuego, en este caso siendo lava la más principal, puede crear viento de fuego malditos, crear gotas de un líquido similar al ácido y mucho más.

Toda propiedad que tiene relación al fuego o calor es posible con este Sacred Gear.

A la vez uno de sus más puntos fuerte es que sus propiedades están malditos, herir a un enemigo con este poder asegura que el enemigo experimente muchas maldiciones de acuerdo al deseo del usuario.

Tiene dos desventajas, la primera es que no controla en si el poder que expulsa del brazo, no se posee pirokinesis y si bien el usuario es inmune al fuego que crea eso no quiere decir que los otros lo sean, es todo lo contrario de hecho, este fuego es peligroso para todos excepto su poseedor.

Y la otra desventaja es su debilidad tremenda ante la energía santa, una pequeña pieza de esa energía debilidad profundamente el poder y efectos de Blaze Slash.

 **Forma final:** aunque no ha sido mostrado, teóricamente este Sacred Gear posee un Balance Breaker estándar que Iblis es capaz de usar forzadamente, se teoriza que es la evolución de Blaze Slash que en vez de ser en un brazo seria en todo el cuerpo convirtiendo así al usuario en una encarnación de fuego viviente.

De hecho se tiene prueba de que este fenómeno haya ocurrido antes en Pompeya.

Este balance Breaker seria llamado **Mantle Pyro Blast** conocido también como **Encarnación de fuego y sangre.**

Actualmente este Sacred Gear no tiene balance Breaker natural y debido a la relación entre usuario y dicho Sacred Gear, hay una alta probabilidad de que llegue a existir un Balance Breaker Sub-especie.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: lo siento gente por haberme tardado mucho en este capítulo, le había prometido que lo continuaría fielmente pero sufrí un completo bloqueo, quería hacer la pelea súper bien pero no me salía bien.**

 **Lo siento mucho.**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Para terminarlo tuve que borrar algunas cosas pero a la vez me gusto porque se me vino a la mente muchas ideas. De igual forma la siguiente saga será:**

" **Cuento de apócrifa"**

 **Esperen ansioso el siguiente capítulo. Dejen Review y les deseo suerte.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
